Summer of 2008
by erdc1963
Summary: Post Episode story about eddie and janet and their friends. char. aren't mine. thank you abc and the producers/writers for letting us get these stories out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The days that followed Hannah and Ray's engagement party were a blur for Janet. She walked around dazed. She went to work and came home. She walked thru each day, day after day. Monday Owen came into Sully's and told her that Eddie would be getting discharged on Tuesday. It was Owen who told her that Eddie was heart broken that they had broken up. It was Owen that tried to convince Janet to take Eddie back.

"Excuse me?" Janet answered in shock. Had she heard correctly? She broke up with Eddie?

"Yea Janet, the guy is a mess. You've got to forgive him for kissing Rory. It meant nothing to him." Said Owen.

Janet hesitated a moment. "Eddie told you I broke up with him because of Rory?" she repeated.

"Yea and he's really in a bad place. You've got to forgive him."

"Owen right now things are really bad between Eddie and me. We need to find our way back to each other. Please don't think I don't care about Eddie. I've never cared for anyone as much as I do him. Right now I think we both need a break from each other. Please keep me in the loop. I need to know how he's doing. I'll give him his space and won't try to get in his face but I need to know how he's doing. Please, promise me."

"Ok Janet. But I don't get it. Why don't you just get back with him?"

"It's complicated. Please." Owen nodded. "And you may not want to tell him."

"I won't not tell him. If he asks I'll tell him the truth but other wise I won't." Janet gave him a weak smile. "I won't give up hope that you and he will get back together. Look at Ikey and me. I never thought I could forgive him….. Things won't be the same but that's not to say they can't be better. I'm just saying you two are good for each other and if I can forgive Ikey, you will be able to forgive Eddie."

Owen leaned over and gave Janet a kiss on the fore head before leaving. A small flicker of hope started inside Janet's heart. Her sit down with Rooster that night nearly extinguished it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Janet and Rooster had not been scheduled to work together since Hannah's party but she wasn't surprised when he knocked on her door that Monday. She was busy packing up all things Eddie. She kept asking herself- why would Eddie tell Owen she broke up with him? Was that better than she slept with Rooster while he was getting beaten up? The doorbell broke her thoughts.

"Go away Rooster." She said trying to close the door.

"Come on Janet we've got to talk." Rooster answered.

"No, no we don't. You were my friend. I was a mess, devastated and drunk and you should have stopped it. I trusted you."

"And I love you! What do you think it's been like for me to see you day after day with HIM? He uses women and throws them away. You're better than that!"

"No he didn't with me. He told me the truth. I just didn't wait to hear it from him. Without me saying a word he told me about Rory and the kiss and how it meant nothing to him."

"And you believed him? Are you really that foolish?" Rooster answered almost screaming. With that Janet slapped his face.

"Leave now. LEAVE!"

Rooster stood there shocked. He had really believed with all of his heart that Janet would be his once Eddie was out of the picture. It was the look in her eyes that told him she would never be his. Finally he saw his place in Janet's life. A friend, nothing more. And maybe not even a friend any more.

"LEAVE!!"

"Good night." Rooster whispered leaving as quietly as possible. The door slammed and the bolt was thrown before he reached the top of the stairs. When he got to his car he called the only person that could help Janet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Alright Rooster I'll be over in a minute." As Hannah hung up she looked at Ray lying in bed waiting for her. "I've got to go. Janet's a mess."

"Awe come on. I've looking forward to "us time" all day. Can't she wait till tomorrow?" Ray asked trying not to let his annoyance seep into his intonation.

"She's my best friend. She's been there for me since we were in sixth grade. I've got to be there for her. I'll be back as soon as I can. Besides we have forever for "us time"."

"OK, OK" Ray answered. "you're right. Just hurry back. Ok?"

"I will I promise." Hannah answered as she pulled on her sneakers and headed out the door.

Ray smiled as he heard Hannah's car start. He had no beef with Janet. As a matter of fact he liked her. Even after she dated Eddie she supported his relationship with Hannah. More than once he would walk in on her and Hannah talking about Ray. Janet was not his more ardent supporter but he had never over heard her saying anything bad about him. Hannah had confided in him that she had cheated on Eddie with Rooster and he liked that she had broke Eddie's heart. It was better than the beating Latekka had been given. Physical wounds heal far quicker than a broken heart.

"Open the door Janet. Don't make me use my key." Hannah hollered when she got to Janet's door. Using her key she let herself in. She found Janet in bed crying harder than Hannah had ever seen. She crawled into bed with her friend and held her from behind while she sobbed. After 10 minutes Janet was able to calm down enough to talk. The girlfriends talked for hours.

Janet told Hannah every detail of the day Rory came to town. She told her friend about Rooster's kiss months earlier and how she knew she shouldn't have called him but she didn't want to burden Hannah two days before her engagement party. She described the vile taste of the home brew and how she had drank almost the entire pint herself. She explained how throughout her "encounter" with Rooster she was seeing Eddie in her mind. It was Eddie she was trying to win back and she knew it was Rooster but mentally to her she was with Eddie. Hannah had heard this all the day before but she lovingly listened until she got to today's events. Hannah was not surprised to hear that Eddie had told the guys that Janet broke up with him. He had the reputation of being the ladies man and it was far more believable that he would betray her. It also would make him look bad if anyone heard that Janet had chosen Rooster over him.

Janet finally talked herself to sleep. The clock said 4:13am as Hannah set the alarm on her cell phone for 7am and curled up on the couch. By 7:05 Hannah had left Janet a note and snuck out. She called Ray to make sure he'd get Sam to school. She had one stop before she went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hannah was able to walk right to Eddie's room without being stopped. Several of the younger nurses knew her and they knew she and Eddie had been friends for years. They just waved as she walked past them.

Eddie rolled his eyes as she walked into his room, interrupting his last breakfast in bed.

"What." He said in anticipation of what he knew would be an uncomfortable conversation.

"Nothing." Hannah said sitting down watching him eat.

"Oh come on. It's never nothing. Tell me what a fool I am and get out of here. I'm going home today."

"Honestly, I don't think you're a fool. I heard what you told the guys. She dumped you because of Rory? I think you're a hero. I THINK that when all is said and done you love her. And not just love her but love her till you're old and feeble and are grandparents, in love with her."

"Ok now leave."

"Nope. See I know what happened. She loves you till you're old and feeble and she will till the end of time. She got drunk on home brew and did the stupidest thing she possibly could and then she was honest with you and told you what she did. She was brave and she knew it would destroy you and your relationship but she would not, COULD NOT lie to you. Do you know how easy it would have been for her to keep her mouth shut and not tell you? As far as I know only Rooster, me, you and her know. It was, for lack of a better term, revenge sex, not love. It was stupid and not a good choice but we've all made bad choices and you must… NO YOU WILL forgive her. NOT TODAY or even this month or next. But I know you Eddie. You love her and you will forgive her."

"Don't bet on it."

"How is this different from what we did 11 years ago? Tell me. You want me to be accountable well how about you? Remember? Nick was gone. You went to visit Rory at college. Drove 4 hours to find out she was seeing someone else. Someone she had met the day you helped her move into her dorm. She had been there less than 2 weeks, called you every night, told you she loved you and then went to bed with another guy. Do you remember when you came home that night and found me sobbing that Nick wasn't coming home? Do you remember the revenge we both felt that night? Janet was honest with you. She was wrong. No doubt about it. She NEVER should have slept with Rooster, but she didn't lie, she's not Rory. HELL, I can't even confess to that night after 11 years. So stay mad at her but you need her and she needs you and you know that. Sure as I'm standing here you know she's the best thing to ever happen to you."

"Are you done? Good. Leave."

As Hannah got up to leave she turned and said. "I've never known you to be a coward Eddie. Don't be one now. Be mad and then get over it and figure it out. You don't deserve her, flaws and all, you don't deserve her." And with that she walked out of his room leaving him angry and confused. Not ready to forgive Janet, Eddie tried to stoke his feelings of anger. As he took a drink of his milk he realized that he wasn't as angry as he had been before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It had been a month since Hannah's engagement party. Janet no longer considered Rooster a friend. The few shifts they worked together each week were difficult. Rooster tried and tried to break through the wall but it wasn't going to happen. Janet was a different person. Everyone noticed.

Sully noticed she didn't smile any more. Her customers noticed she just seemed to be walking through her shifts. Her coworkers noticed her tip jar wasn't nearly what it had been. Hannah and Pizza Girl notices she didn't sparkle. Sam noticed she was sad.

Owen and Pizza Girl kept Janet informed. It was then she seemed to brighten a bit. To listen to Owen talk she knew Eddie wasn't happy. He started trolling for college girls again. Owen would imply that he was sleeping around too but Pizza Girl confirmed that he came home every night by 10, alone. Owen would let her know which jobs he and Nick were working on or trying to get and Pizza Girl would tell her how he was eating (not much) and how much he was drinking (too much). Occasionally, on her day off, Janet would see Eddie's truck in front of Sully's. At first she feared for Rooster but it seemed Eddie would only go there when neither was working. Sometimes she would park out of sight and watch for him. A few times she would see him in town and her stomach would flip into her throat. She would turn and leave regardless of what she was doing and go home and cry. Slowly she was getting thru each day.

Things weren't any different with Eddie. Unconciously Hannah's word hit him to his core. Each day he found it harder and harder to hold onto his rage. Owen and Ikey didn't help matters. Both took every opportunity to remind him that they were working their way thru it and he should figure out a way to get back with Janet. Seeing Phil, a shut in, sit there day after day didn't help either. Pizza Girl was hot and she loved him. Phil was a shut in and he found love. What was so wrong with Eddie that he couldn't find what he wanted most? Someone who would love and accept him for him.

At times it seemed to Eddie that his friends intentionally made it difficult for him. No one would give him updates on Janet. He didn't know if she and Rooster were together or not, he didn't know if she was well or ill, he didn't know anything. Several times he caught glimpses of her in town. Most of them were of her walking away, avoiding him. She had been his friend long before they dated and as much as he hated to admit it he missed her. Dating didn't help. He didn't like it any more. He didn't like the girls from college and the townies stayed away from him. Janet was beloved by everyone and everyone thought Eddie had cheated on her. He wasn't an outcast but dating wasn't fun anymore. Still Eddie thought he had gotten through the worse part until he went meet Ikey and Owen at Sully's one day for lunch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Eddie had Janet's schedule memorized. He knew within a few hours when she would be at work and always avoided her. He also knew what Rooster's car looked like and wouldn't go in if he saw it in the lot. Today was no different.

He flirted with the waitress as he ordered a turkey club with chips. He and the guys took a table so they could watch the baseball game. He didn't notice Rooster bring the beers over until he was there.

"Walk away man." Eddie threatened.

"It's my fault man." Rooster replied almost begging him.

"Walk away NOW!" Eddie threatened again.

"I loved her. I fed her the alcohol, I encouraged her." Was Rooster's reply. "She never would have…"

Eddie jumped up and grabbed Rooster and put him up against the wall. "I said shut up. I mean shut up."

"She loves you, she wants you." Was about all Rooster could get out as Owen and Ikey tried to pull Eddie off of him. "She won't even talk to me." Rooster added just before the punch hit his jaw.

"Eddie, Eddie. Lay off the guy. You're gonna kill him man." Ikey said as he and Owen gave one strong pull.

"You don't get to talk to me about her, EVER! Do you understand! EVER!" Eddie shouted with such venom in his voice that it concerned both Ikey and Owen.

Rooster walked into the back and stayed there until Eddie left the building. Sully tended the front of the house and had a few words with Eddie.

"You can't be doing that Eddie, not in here" Sully warned.

"I'm sorry, I've tried to avoid his shift, I didn't see his car outside" Eddie answered truly sorry that he had disturbed Sully and he was sorry he didn't put Rooster in the hospital.

"Yea it's not my business but don't do it again." and with that warning Sully returned to the bar.

"Man, what was that?" asked Ikey. "Why yea want to kill him? He ain't nothing?"

Owen watched his friend closely. Finally the pieces were falling into place. Something happened with Janet and Rooster and Eddie. Owen speculated it must have been horrible.

As they finished their lunches Eddie's mood remained nasty. As Hannah's and Rooster's words played over in his head his anger grew. He didn't know who he was mad at but he was angry and there was no stopping him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Janet had tried to help Hannah with her wedding plans but her heart wasn't in it. About the only good thing was that she knew that Eddie wouldn't be around. She watched her friend feel the pressure of the wedding and the pressure from Ray about adopting Sam. It was the day they were picking out flowers and tasting cakes that Hannah finally opened up to Janet about Gavin not being Sam's father.

"So if Gavin isn't Sam's father who is?" Janet asked expecting her friend to finally admit he was Nick's son.

"I don't know. There were two guys it could have been, maybe a third, but only as an outside chance." Hannah answered.

"OK well do you know how to contact them? Do you think asking for a paternity test will be a problem?" Janet responded hoping neither was a local.

"Yes and no." was all that Hannah could muster.

After picking out the flowers and choosing a cake and drinking nearly a bottle of wine Hannah spilt the beans. Hannah admitted that Sam could be Nick's. This did not come as a surprise. It was when she admitted that Sam could also be Eddie's that a look of disbelief crossed her face. She listened intently as Hannah filled her in on the details of that night when Eddie and Rory broke up and when Nick sent flowers saying he wasn't coming home. Hannah had never been regular and had started taking birth control pills to try to get her body working they way it was supposed to. It wasn't until she had an ultrasound to determine a delivery date that she would know how far along she was and that could have been off by 2 or 3 weeks. Janet listened to how Mrs. Daniels planned out and chose the father. By the time Hannah was done Janet had a full understanding of what Sam's adoption would mean.

"Do Nick or Eddie know?" Janet asked still shocked by her friend's confession.

"No. As far as anyone knows it's Gavin. Only you and my parent's know the truth. Please," she begged. "Help me."

Taking her friend's hand Janet said, "We'll figure this out. No worries."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The commander had been undergoing treatment for nearly two months. Nick and the guys organized a bone marrow donor drive at the high school and at the college. Many of the locals came out to be tested. The commander was well known in town. He had coached the boys' teams as they grew up, he was the widower with 2 teenage boys, and he was beloved.

Dean Etwood and Aubrey campaigned on campus. Everyone knew that the odds of finding a match were nearly impossible but to get so many more names on the donor list would help someone else.

The campus drive brought in about 40 potential donors. Dean Etwood, Aubrey and Ronnie were disappointed but those from the donor organization were very happy. Dean Etwood couldn't help notice how close Ronnie and Aubrey had become. Leslie had been so focused on her boyfriend she hadn't noticed the change in either of his sons. Aubrey still dated Nick but would spend more time with Ronnie. They would study, talk and just hang out while Nick worked. This worried the Dean but she said nothing. Her focus had to be on the commander.

Over at the high school the results were better. Pizza Girl and Phil had made cookies and snacks for potential donors. Janet had made a bunch of peanut butter cookies but had her friend pass them off as her own. She feared she would be over stepping her role as Eddie's ex-girlfriend. She also wanted to try to be a donor so she and Hannah went together. Not surprisingly Hannah wasn't able to convince Ray to stop by but was glad she had Janet with her.

The overall process wasn't difficult. The gym were sectioned off. Sign in, medical history, a mini physical- height/weight/temperature/blood pressure etc. and blood drawing. Then a snack and they would be out of there. Janet knew there was a possibility that Eddie would be there but decided to stay focused on the end result. Saving the commander.

Eddie, chowing on his fourth peanut butter cookie, approached Pizza Girl, "I don't remember smelling these in the kitchen. They're great! I haven't had such good cookies since….." In a light bulb moment Eddie realized they were Janet's cookies and his heart jumped. It was at that moment he heard her on the other side of the petition giving the girl medical information. He knew he shouldn't listen but he couldn't walk away. Hearing her voice for the first time in nearly 10 weeks and eating her cookies brought a flood of memories he wasn't ready to deal with.

"Could you be pregnant?"

"No, it's impossible. I'd have to be dating." She answered sadly. Eddie couldn't stop his heart from hurting. Never in all the years he had known her had he heard such a lack of joy in her voice. He knew she had been just as lost as he was and was surprised it didn't bring him joy. After all she had been the one to betray him. He had been trying so hard the last few weeks to maintain his anger and it was obvious to him that he wasn't as angry as he wanted people to think he was.

"Any sudden weight gain or loss?"

"I don't know. My clothes do feel bigger; I haven't been eating much, maybe at work. I've had a rough few weeks, food isn't that important." Janet said as she got on the scale. Looking at the number in front of her she was shocked. "Wow! I'm down 23 pounds."

Eddie was taken back when he heard that. Janet was perfect the way she was, why would she lose any weight?

"Have you meant to lose that much weight? Have you been ill?" the technician asked.

"No, 10 weeks, 1 day and 4 hours ago I hurt the most important person in my life. Nothing much has interested me since then. I mostly just go to work and go home. A few girlfriends will come by and force me to get out and do something but usually I just hang at home."

"Well don't become a hermit. I hear there is a guy over by the college that hasn't left his house in 6 years. How crazy is that?"

"Phil isn't that bad. One of my girlfriends is his girlfriend. He really is a great guy. He's smart, funny and plays in a band. Of course the band never plays outside of his living room but he really has a great group of friends who love and protect him."

Eddie smiled as he heard Janet describe the air band. She made it sound like it was a real band and not a bunch of dorks gathering every Saturday in his living room. It was the first time he heard a glimpse of his Janet.

"Wow, you sound so sad. Did you used to date him?"

"No, I used to date his best friend and room mate." She said in a tone that sounded as if she were mourning the love of her life.

"Did he pass away?"

"No, I didn't trust that he loved me as much as I loved him. I did something really stupid and he won't forgive me. Heck I won't forgive me." She answered.

"That sucks." Replied the technician in an attempt to be supportive. "Ok you're done here. Head over to the phlebotomist for your blood work and good luck."

"Thanks. Hey does your company do paternity tests? I have a friend who may need your services." Janet said as she stood up, her back still toward the screen Eddie was hiding behind.

"Yes. Our company information is on the forms you will be taking home with you. Just have your friend contact us."

"Thank you." Janet said walking away. Eddie took a peak through the screen when he thought it was safe. He was shocked when he saw Janet. It was obvious she had lost a lot of weight. Her clothes hung on her as if they were bought for someone else. As she turned to sit down he caught his first look at her face in over 2 months. He was shocked to see how tired and pale she looked. He was concerned that she was sick too. Even the commander looked better than her that day.

Pizza Girl quietly walked over to Eddie. "Are you ok?" she asked him.

"Huh? Um yea. I'm good." Eddie said in a most distracted manner.

"Do you want me to ask her something for you?" she asked.

Eddie looked at her in disbelief. How could read his mind? Hadn't he been proclaiming that he was over Janet Meadows and never wanted to hear about her ever again for the last few weeks?

"Um sure, can you just find out how she really is? If she's sick?"

"No problem." And she walked around the outside of the room and went into another door.

"Hey you made it!" She said as she went over to hug her friend.

"Yea. Are you getting a good turn out?" asked Janet.

"Oh yea. If Nick's dad doesn't get a donor from these people I'm sure someone in the national registry will. By the way, Eddie loved your cookies. I think he knows I didn't make them."

"Well I was hoping he wouldn't notice. I just want him to be happy and I know those cookies make him happy."

"Yea they are good. I hid some for Phil so he could have some. Oh and for the record there is no way he is going to be happy without you. Sure he's drowning himself in a sea of beautiful co-eds but everyone pales to the rainbow of sunshine that is Janet Meadows."

Janet couldn't help but blush. "Thanks. But really I just want him to be happy. If you could do me and favor and help him find someone to fix his heart I will love you forever."

Hearing this proclamation pierced Eddie's heart. She really did want him to be happy even if it wasn't with her. No woman ever gave him up like that. Usually they would call repeatedly, beg him to take him back and ultimately drive him away, but she hadn't done any of that. Heck she didn't even demand her stuff back. She just stayed away.

"Big problemo there Janet. No can do. The man loves you and won't be recovering until you return to him."

"I can't. I can't ask him to forgive me because I can't forgive me. No, he needs someone to take care of him, make sure he eats, sleeps, cleans."

"Well Phil will be his girlfriend then. Because no one will love him like you do."

"All done" said the phlebotomist.

"Thanks." Answered Janet.

Before leaving with Hannah the girls exchanged words and hugs. Pizza girl stood by the door as they walked to the car. No one noticed Eddie staring out the coaches' office window.


	9. Chapter 9

Even though it seemed like every resident of the Ridge had shown up for the drive the "Commander's Crew" (as they had named themselves) decided to hold another one in September and then again during parent's weekend at the college. The National Registry was delighted with the 438 people they had gotten but Nick and Ronnie knew it wouldn't be enough. Nothing would be enough until their father was cured.

After they left the High School Hannah and Janet went for a walk. They had found it the best way to talk without being over heard.

"The girl who took our medical history said they do paternity test. You can call them and ask all your questions. If you want you can use my phone." Janet offered.

"Great. Now how do I get the guys to take the test without knowing?" Hannah answered.

"Well maybe you can ask your attorney. The Lab already has their blood. You know both of them are going to be tested. Maybe there's a way around it."

"Yea Maybe. Hey Pizza Girl and I were noticing your clothes look horrible. We've planned a shopping spree this Monday. You're off, I'm off and she doesn't have to be in until dinner. What do you say?" Hannah asked in her best attempt to lift her friend's spirits.

"OK. Sounds fine to me." Was the best Janet could muster.

"He was there you know. He watched you the entire time from behind one of the panels."

Janet stood straighter but felt sick to her stomach.

"Damn, I had a feeling. His truck wasn't there but all the guys were. He must of road with one of them."

"Yea well I know you don't want to hear this but Ikey told me the other day that he can't seem to get his act together either. The guys are really starting to worry. OH and I forgot… Owen has moved back in with Alison. Ikey says they aren't sleeping together or anything but they are going to therapy and trying to save their marriage."

"That's great! Best news I've heard in a while." Janet answered as a Castaldo truck pulled up.

"Hey hey good looking!" Ray shouted to Hannah. "Can I give you ladies a lift?"

"Sure" Said Hannah at the same time Janet said "No thanks. My car is back at the donor drive and I'm sure that's the last place you need to be today. Besides it's really nice out. I'll just head back."

"Are you sure?" Ray asked almost sympathetically. "I can suck it up for a minute for you."

Janet was well aware Ray was only trying to impress Hannah. "No. That's ok. All this walking has done me some good. I've lost over 20 pounds."

"Yea, and we're shopping Monday. I'll get you at 9:30am. The stores open at 10!" Hannah shouted as she climbed in the cab.

"I'm not going?" Ray asked almost frightened.

"No!' both girls said at the same time.

As they drove away Janet wondered if her friend really was happy with Ray or if she was just trying really hard to make it work.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Janet arrived for her Tuesday shift looking particularly good. Not only had they bought clothes she had a make over at Macy's and bought some new make up and a new perfume. For the first time in forever she felt normal.

Sully's was busier than usual but the Fourth of July was the next day and in true Ridge tradition the fireworks were set off on the third. Sully was just around the corner from Veteran's Park and the type of place everyone likes to hang out.

"Hey Janet, can I get a beer?" Eddie asked as if they had never fought, had never been a couple, had never been.

Hearing his voice caused her to drop the glass she was re-stocking. She looked at his charming yet cautious smile and turned green. Finding the nearest trash can she threw up.

"Wow cut her off." Joked one patron.

Grabbing a towel to wipe her mouth she excused her self, pushing past Sully and Rooster as if they weren't there and headed to the kitchen. Rooster tried to follow but Sully stopped him. "Leave her be, boys. Clean up the broken glass Rooster. Draft or bottle Eddie."

"Draft" he said shocked. Sure a few girls in his life had swooned when he spoke to them but vomit…. Never. He didn't know if he should be insulted or not.

Sully nodded to Pizza Girl who came with Eddie for moral support, "go check on her." He ordered. "How yea doing Eddie?" he asked.

"Been better. How are things here?"

"Best bartender has my whole place topsy tervie. Janet stops short of throwing glassware at Rooster when I schedule them together. She's lost her spark. Sure she's on time, accurate and completely trustworthy but damn if something ain't right. What did you do to her?"

"Me? Me? I didn't do anything. Ask Rooster."

"No." Janet said coming thru the door. "Can I get you anything else Eddie?" she asked. He looked at Pizza Girl.

"I'll have a fuzzy navel." She stated hoping it didn't sound to silly.

"Sure thing."

When she delivered the drink she took his payment and rang him up like any other customer. No chit chat, no smile.

"Are you ok Janet?" Eddie asked truly worried that she was sick.

She looked him in the eye to try to read him. She always knew what he was thinking even if he didn't. Suddenly she could feel the tears coming so she turned and walked quickly to the kitchen grabbing a pitcher on the way out.

"I'll go" said Pizza Girl.

Eddie sat there in disbelief. He thought for sure he was over her, he had convinced himself of it yet seeing the tears come to her eyes broke his heart. His head was swimming with emotions.

"Can I get you anything else?" Rooster asked in a most professional manner.

"Yea you can go to hell."

"Nice." Rooster answered walking away.

The 2 girlfriends reemerged from the kitchen. It was obvious that Janet had been crying. "I'm fine Eddie and how's things with you?" she asked digging her nails into her palms. She focused on what her friend said to her in the kitchen. Eddie missed her friendship. Start there. Rebuild your friendship and maybe the love will come back too.

"Oh pretty good. BFW got two new jobs this past week. We're actually able to pay Ronnie for all the work he's been doing for us."

"That's great Eddie. I'm glad to hear it. You guys had a great turn out at the high school this weekend for Nick's dad. When will you hear if anyone was a match?"

"Not for a while and honestly, if it's not a blood relative the odds drop on matchable donors. All we can do is keep trying and help the commander keep fighting."

"Yea. I'll be right back." Janet to the other end of the bar to fill some drink orders. Rooster stayed far away, clearing tables for the waitresses and staying at the other end of the bar. There was no way he was getting near them.

"Well that was incredibly awkward" Eddie said to Pizza Girl.

"Nah, I think it went well. I also think you should invite her to the fire works. I bet Sully would let her go for the night if we ask him. I'd even go as a third wheel if you'd feel more comfortable." She offered as she watched Janet continue to wait on other customers.

"Well, ummm." Was all that Eddie could get out before Janet returned.

"Janet" Pizza Girl started, "would you like to go with Eddie and I to the fireworks at the park? I love them and Eddie agreed to take me for Phil, we're bringing his web cam so he can enjoy them too. Come on, it will be fun!"

"Thanks but I can't. I don't get off till 11" Janet answered.

"Nonsense!" Sully announced. "You go. You've been stuck inside for too long. The fresh air will be great for you." Sully grabbed the ties to her apron and continued. "There is a bag of expired chips in the back that are still good, I was gonna toss them. Take them with you. And here, have fun." Eddie handed Janet a bag with some soda and plastic beer cups. "No open containers you know."

"Are you sure?" she said looking sideways at Eddie.

"Yea its ok. We're gonna sit on the hill behind the hospital. It shouldn't be too buggy there." Answered Eddie.

"All right then. I'm in."

Janet grabbed her new windbreaker from the back room to sit on and followed her friends out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

As they walked over to the hill to watch the fireworks Janet was amazed how many people actually were there. It seemed as if the entire town turned out. It had been years since Janet had seen fire works at the park. Usually she would sneak out to the loading dock for the finale. Somewhere inside her she was getting excited. Her step quickened and Pizza Girl smiled.

Eddie had grabbed the bag with the lap top and video equipment. Janet had the bags from Sully's and Pizza Girl carried the blanket for sitting on. Her plan was working perfectly.

The trio found a spot on the hill and settled down. Eddie helped connect Phil to the fireworks as Janet set up the blanket and snacks. The four of them watched families, friends and lovers arrive. Eddie noticed a sadness come over Janet as she watched parents with children settle down, play, and laugh.

"Hey Eddie could you get the girls some Good Humor for me?" Phil asked via lap top.

"You got it buddy." Answered Eddie hopping up and heading to the line at the Ice Cream truck. There was no need to take orders. Pizza Girl pretty much lived with them and had been doing their shopping and Janet…. Well he knew Janet better than he knew himself.

Janet watched Eddie walk away with the longing of a woman still in love. Phil watched all of this thanks to his girlfriend's helmet camera. He was surprised when her gaze looked up at a stranger.

"Hey dart-man!" she said getting up. "How's things."

"Good, wow, you look great" he said giving her a friendly hug. "Smell good too."

"Thanks" answered Janet blushing.

"You girls here alone?" asked the stranger from March's girl's night. Janet never bothered to learn his name even though he came in nearly every week.

"No." announced Phil in his most stern voice.

"What the?" dart-man said in a shocked tone. Turning his attention away from those he perceived as weird and back toward Janet. "Mind if I join you?" he asked as he sat himself down.

"Yes I do. I'm here with my friends and we'd just like to spend the evening with just the four of us." Janet replied.

"Four? I see two beautiful women and some psycho on a computer. I think I'll stay."

"No." said Eddie approaching from behind. "You will leave us now." He added sternly. He had been watching exchange from the truck and even though he couldn't hear them he knew that Janet was uncomfortable and when the guy started talking to the computer he knew he crossed a line that Phil didn't like. Eddie arrived with the most intimidating stance he could muster while carrying 3 ice creams.

"Eddie, I'm sorry I thought Janet was available." Dart-man hopped up off the blanket. "I, I, I heard you two broke up. I was hoping to get a chance at one of your ex's."

Eddie handed the sitting Pizza-Girl her choco-taco and took a step toward Janet who was still standing. They were standing less than a foot apart. Eddie reached out offering Janet her Fudgesicle and looking in her eyes he said, "That's up to Janet. Would you like to spend the evening with him?"

Janet returned his gaze, closed the gap between them and took her ice cream. "No. This is where I plan to spend my evening." Then turning her attention to their intruder she finished. "I believe I already told you I was spending the evening with my friends." And as if to emphasize the point she sat down.

Pizza Girl smiled and looked down at Phil and Phil smiled back.

"Good Night" Eddie added sarcastically as he sat next to Janet. Dart man had no choice but to walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The evening darkened and it was more difficult for Phil to make out his friends outside of the glow of the computer screen but they still had fun. Phil brought Eddie up to date on what had happened when he had gone for ice cream. 

"He's the guy from girl's night last March. The one Rooster tossed out for flirting with Janet." Pizza Girl added.

"You knew him in March?" Eddie asked Janet as he tried to get over the sucker punch he felt in his gut.

"NO!" Janet answered quickly. "I don't even remember him telling me his name. That's why I call him Dart-Man." Suddenly she realized that Eddie thought she had betrayed her long before Rooster. "He sent me a drink and asked me to play darts. He spotted me 15 points and I told him I had a boyfriend who would question that I would need any points to beat him. We made a wager and I took him for $20. I swear that's all that happened." She continued in an almost begging tone.

"She's right, Rooster told me that he tossed him that night cuz he was bragging to his buddies that he was 'this close to nailing Latekka's girlfriend'." Pizza Girl interrupted a discussion she knew would ruin her plans.

Eddie jumped up to scan the crowd for the coward. Janet became frightened and Phil could see her despair on her face in the glow of the monitor. "Eddie, sit down." He ordered. Knowing his search was futile Eddie sat down a few inches closer to Janet.

Janet could tell his blood was boiling and she prayed it wasn't toward her. In the past she would have touched his hand to defuse his anger but now she feared her advances would not be welcome. Fortunately the show began.

The 20 minute show was uneventful for nearly everyone there. Each explosion more beautiful than the last. Each of the friends had a favorite style. Phil liked the whistlers, Pizza girl- the ones that spunned, Janet- the ones that exploded twice and Eddie insisted he liked them all. As the finale started Eddie discretely took Janet's hand. He never looked down at the hand or her. He just reached over and covered her right hand with his left. Janet nearly jumped out her skin but did not pull away. This small act of forgiveness did not go unnoticed by Pizza Girl and in turn Phil. When the fireworks stopped Eddie gave her and a squeeze before releasing it to clap.

Eddie turned to Phil saying "pretty great, huh?"

"Yea, really great."

"Ok man" Eddie continued. "We're gonna sign off now and walk back to Sully's I should have your girl home within the hour."

"Great. Hey Janet, it was terrific seeing you again. I've really missed hanging out with you. Maybe you can come by one day for a face to face. What do you say?"

"You've got it Phil…. Good nite." Replied Janet.

The trio walked back to Sully's quietly. Eddie behind the girls making sure they were safe in such a large group of people.

Back at Sully's parking lot Janet offered to buy them all a drink but was refused. Eddie helped Pizza Girl into the truck and came around to get in his side.

Before getting in though he took Janet by the elbow and led her away.

"You look fantastic Janet."

"Thank you."

"Tonight was nice."

"Yes, I've missed hanging out with you."

"Yea, me too. Maybe we could get together and talk again."

"That would be great Eddie, I look forward to it."

"Ok, well bye then." Eddie said turning to get into the car.

"Eddie," Janet started. And he turned back. "The ball is in your court. I don't expect you to forgive me, heck I can't forgive myself, but I do love you and I need you to know that that will never change. If you don't call me I will accept that but I really hope you call me. I miss my best friend, I miss you."

"I miss you too. Good night." Answered Eddie running his index finger down his cheek.

"Good night, Eddie." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Eddie wiped it away with his thumb and got in his truck. Janet turned and headed into Sully's to get her things. She was home 15 minutes after Eddie left her in the parking lot.

As she tossed her keys on the end table she noticed the light blink on the machine.

"Beep. Hey Janet it's me Eddie. I just remembered I'm going to Owen and Alison's for a barbeque tomorrow. I'll probably call you Thursday or Friday. Ok well I didn't want you to think I wasn't … damn this is so stupid. Good night Janet."

Janet smiled for the first time in months. She could just imagine Eddie stumbling over his words, embarrassed and uncomfortable. That night she got the best night's sleep ever. Eddie was giving her a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Rowans hadn't thrown a barbeque since Alison's birthday last fall. So much had happened in those nine months yet so much remained the same. Ikey didn't come out of respect for Owen and he spent his day off with Phil playing video games and having their own barbeque.

Ronnie, Nick and Aubrey insisted the Dean and the Commander come with them, at least for a while. Sitting out the back yard watching Owen's children and their friends run and swim did them all a world of good. It was the first time Eddie noticed how close Ronnie and Aubrey were. Nick mingled through out the day but Ronnie and Aubrey sat and talked to each other. Eddie was sure he saw moments of intimacy between them. Nothing romantic or physical, just a touch of a hand or a laugh at a joke. Eddie speculated that Nick would not be with Aubrey for much longer.

Owen refused to leave the grill all day. One thing was definite about a Rowan barbeque. No one left hungry. "How goes it man." Eddie started bringing his friend a bottle of beer.

"Not bad, not bad at all. We saw you at the park last night with the girls. Janet looked pretty steamed at the tool that wouldn't leave. What's up with you and her? Finally forgiving?"

"Pfff. I don't know man. Its weird. I went to Sully's to prove Phil wrong but damn if he wasn't right. The minute I saw her I knew I needed to get over the whole thing and get her back in my life. I still don't think we can be where we were but man… I just hate not being able to hang out with her. She's fun. We're like peas and carrots. There's no trying to impress her, there just "is". Yea know."

"Hey, don't get all Forrest Gump on me Eddie. Peas and carrots, geeze. Don't get me wrong, we all think she's the best thing to ever happen to you and you'd be a fool to let her go. Yea gotta find a way to fix it. Maybe marriage counseling. It's working wonders for us."

"Um, don't you need to be married for that? Besides she cheated on me. How do you get past that?"

"Yea I hear yea. It's hard. But here's the deal. It was a one time thing and she didn't keep it from you, she told you right away, she didn't lie about it. That's huge man. Trust me I know. HUGE. But it wasn't an affair, on going, repetitive. It was a stupid thing to do in a very drunk state. I saw her that first day you were in the hospital. She was as green as you were the day after my bachelor party remember?"

"Yea."

"You know you might have a problem winning her back though."

Eddie looked at his friend like he was insane. Who wouldn't want to get back with me he thought.

"From where I stand Janet's been pretty faithful to you even after the break up. She never goes out with anyone but the girlfriends, not one single date with a guy. She has shut Rooster out of her life complete. And she's increased her classes at Duffus to become a teacher. I think she's even thinking of selling her house and moving."

"Moving? Why would she do that? This is her home."

"I don't think she's leaving town, just someplace else. I could be wrong. She mentioned it to a few weeks ago but hasn't done anything about it."

"You've seen her?"

"Yea man. Just because you don't go there doesn't mean I can't. Besides I always get extra blue cheese with her."

Both men laughed.

"The thing is Eddie, and you know I love you like a brother. You've been hound dogging the Ridge for the last 3 months or so. Chasing everything and any thing. It's like you're trying to fill up this big hole in you stomach with candy bars when all you need is a good dinner, steak, veggies, potatoes. Maybe some pie for dessert. Janet's your dinner, your meant to be."

Alison interrupted the conversation to grab the food from Owen. Owen pinched her bottom as she walked away.

"I'm telling you man, it ain't easy but life without her was much harder than forgiving her."

Both men raised their beers and clinked the bottles ending their brief male bonding time.

"So," Eddie asked. "You got steaks?"

"Just for the Commander, you my friend can have the brauts."

"Mmmmm. I'm good with that." Eddie answered


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A Castaldo barbeque was not Janet's idea of fun but Hannah was her friend. She brought some fruit salad and planned to spend the day with Sam if Hannah was too busy being the next Mrs. Castaldo. For the most part her plan worked. Sam and his friends were cool. She organized a game of kick ball before they ate and helped the life guard watch the pool as it got warmer. Around 3pm Hannah came over to talk.

Sitting in a section of the yard where she could see everyone and no one could sneak up on them she began the conversation.

"My attorney says I need the guy's permission to have their medical records released, something about privacy."

"Well then I guess you're gonna have to have a heart to heart with each of them. Yea gonna tell Ray?"

"God I don't know. It's all so crazy. Yea think the decisions you make now will still be valid years from now but they aren't."

"Well I'm there for you. I'll go with you when you tell the guys if you want. I suggest starting with Eddie. Then Nick. Then maybe you could get them both to go with you when you tell Ray. He's the one who's going to blow big time and the guys, once calm will have your back and make sure he doesn't hurt you. Maybe I'll stay to the side with 911 on speed dial."

"Yea I guess you're right. When do you think we should do this?"

"Sooner the better. If you want to get the paper work ready before the wedding you'll need to eliminate the guys and hope it's number 3. I don't see either of them signing over custody to Ray. Not under any circumstance."

"Yea think? Man this is a mess."

"Yea."

Ray interrupted the girls…. "hey Hannah Jane, do we have any more chicken?"

"In the drawer in the fridge. I'll get it."

"I'm gonna go Hannah. I gotta be at work by 5. Call me and let me know what we're doing. Ok?"

Hugging her friend Hannah said, "you know it!"

"Leaving Janet?" Ray asked as they walked to the house.

"Gotta work Ray. Thanks for lunch!" she answered as she passed him on the way out.

"Bye Janet." Ray answered as he turned toward the grill.

Janet hopped in her Jeep and headed home to change. Tonight would be slow and she was glad. She had to figure out how she and Hannah were going to talk to Eddie and Nick.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sully's was uneventful. Being the Fourth of July it was slow for a Friday night. Sully, Janet and the cook were the only ones there to serve 3 truck drivers. Sully was in the back doing paperwork and Janet was dusting the sections of the bar that never get attention. Picture frames, door jams, baseboards. She saw Eddie pull in the lot around 9:30 and wondered why at 9:50 he still hadn't come in. She was wiping shelves when she heard the bell.

"Can I get a beer, Janet?" Eddie asked.

Janet grabbed and glass and pulled his favorite. "Owen run out of beer?" she asked.

"Nah, just got tired of all the noise. They were going to set off fire works and I just didn't want to…. I don't know."

"Well we're quiet here. Feel free to stay till 11," Janet continued clearing shelves and wiping.

"Eddie" Sully exclaimed as he brought his paper work out to a table. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sure thing." Eddie grabbed his change on the bar and followed Sully to the table. Janet poured him a cup of coffee, Sully's beverage of choice while doing paper work, and brought it over.

As she cleaned she listened to them talk. Nothing important was discussed. BoSox and the rain and what ever else men discuss when they have nothing to talk about. Seeing Eddie's beer was low she brought him a cup of coffee, refilled Sully's and grabbed his empty beer glass.

"Thanks" Eddie said watching her walk away.

"She looks great doesn't she?" Sully mentioned.

"Huh?" was all Eddie could manage not hearing a word Sully said.

"I said how's business."

Janet smiled to herself as she took the glass back to the kitchen and grabbed the guys some chicken wings, Sully's favorite.

"Thanks," Sully said when she dropped them off and she just nodded and returned to work. Again Sully noticed Eddie staring after her.

When Janet went in the back again Sully decided to make his move. "Doesn't she look great? I mean I knew her dad, she's like a niece to me but man you would not believe the attention she gets from my customers."

"Yea?"

"Yea."

Janet returned and started a fresh pot of coffee. It was 10:45, a little early but she figured she'd ask anyway.

"I'm beat Sully and the kitchen is cleaned up. Except the two of you we haven't had a customer all night. I'm heading home, K?"

"Alright. I'll walk you to the door and make sure you get to your car. Call me when you get in."

"You got it. Night Eddie, it was great seeing you, say hey to Phil for me." She said as she left.

"Nite." He answered in his most friendly voice. He watched Sully watch her leave. She heard her car head out as Sully returned to the table.

"I don't get it. Every night she leaves here she calls to tell me she's home. She never did that before. I've never known to be so skiddish." Sully said sitting down.

"That's my fault. When we were together I didn't like her leaving here and going home to an empty house. I always had her call me so I knew she was home and safe. I couldn't sleep good till I knew."

"And how are you sleeping now?" Asked Sully knowing he'd never seen this man so in need of this woman.

"I should let you finish up" Eddie said offering to leave.

"Truth Eddie, what happened with you two. Tonight was the happiest I've seen her since you got beaten."

"It's not important."

"Ok but as Janet always tells me, the easiest way to get over a disappointment is forgiveness."

"Yea, yea, yea I know. I know."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A week had passed and Janet no longer avoided Eddie. She didn't go looking for him but she didn't turn away. She'd wave, exchange hellos and keep going. She even paid Phil a visit after confirming Eddie was on a job site. She wasn't happy but she wasn't in a dark place anymore.

Hannah had finally decided she wanted to talk to Eddie. Janet agreed to go with her. Hannah was very concerned for her friend but knew she couldn't do what she was about to do without her.

Eddie was surprised when Hannah said she wanted to get together at a park in the Flats. They saw each other several times a week in passing. He wondered what could be so important that it had to be discussed out of town.

Seeing her and Janet walk toward him made him start to worry. Was Hannah going to try to be a match maker?

"Hey Eddie, you remember my friend Janet?" Hannah started trying to make light of an awkward situation.

"Nice to meet you." Janet added with a chuckle stretching out her hand.

"Is this some sort of ambush?" Eddie asked cautiously.

"Oh my God NO!" Janet answered not realizing until that moment that this must have looked like an attempt at reconciliation. "Hannah just has….. Mummy…….. I'm just here to give Hannah some emotional support and to drive her home if she needs a ride."

"Huh?" Eddie answered even more surprised.

"Sit down Eddie", Hannah said as she took a seat on the back to back bench. Janet sat on the other side and watched traffic while Eddie sat next to Hannah facing her.

"About 3 months ago you challenged me to become accountable, to own up to what happened the summer we graduated right?" Hannah started. Eddie nodded acknowledging the conversation while noticing Janet was doing her best to disappear in plain site. "Well to start with, Janet knows what happened between you and I that summer, that one night. That night Rory shattered your heart with her lies and betrayal. I told her weeks ago and she's still my friend. She is such a friend that she is willing to sit here while I do the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

Eddie sat wondering what could be so important. He noticed Janet didn't flinch. She must know what Hannah's gonna say and that's why she has her back to them.

"Gavin isn't Sam's father." Hannah announced all at once. "You or Nick are."

Eddie didn't move. The shock was overwhelming. Every thing that happened 11 years ago come rushing back, every interaction he had with Sam shot through those memories. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Janet had turned to look at him. As he looked over at her he saw tears swelling in her eyes.

"Mine? Or Nick's?" He confirmed.

"Yes" Hannah answered in a hushed tone.

"MINE OR NICK'S? Eddie shouted standing up and backing away from the bench.

Janet flew around the bench and stood between them. She knew Eddie would never hit a girl, especially one that could be the mother of his child but instinct kicked in and she need to protect her friend.

"And you knew?" Eddie accused Janet in a rage he hadn't felt since his beating.

"Back off." She said standing her ground. "I've only known about the possibility of you being his father for 2 weeks. It wasn't my secret and I wasn't going to tell anyone, I'm still not telling anyone. So back off and don't think I BETRAYED YOU! It's not MY secret." 

Eddie's rage then turned to Hannah. "Why the hell are you telling me NOW!" he shouted at Hannah.

Hannah took a deep breath and Janet became very alert to Eddie's emotions.

"There is no father listed on Sam's birth certificate and I need the natural father to sign some papers so Ray can adopt him." There, Hannah thought, it's out.

Eddie's head nearly exploded. "YOU WHAT! YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT! First you tell me he might be my kid and then you tell me you want me to let RAY raise him?" He accused Hannah. "And YOU'RE good with this?" he asked Janet.

"HELL NO!" Janet saiding stand straighter and more forceful. "I think Ray should be dipped in honey and stung with bees for all the crap he's put me, you and everyone I love through. If Hannah wasn't marrying him I'd have nothing to do with him. But it's her life and her son and I love them both. They are the only family I have in town and I'll be damned if I'm not going to support her. AND if you want to know the truth I've been hoping you ARE his father because I know you will NOT let Ray adopt him and you would fight to be a part of his life. That you will teach him how to be an honorable, loving man. That you will step up and be the father he needs. So get off my back and don't assume you know what I'm thinking!" Janet noticed she was nearly screaming as she tried to calm down.

Janet's tirade shocked both Hannah and Eddie. Janet had managed to get Eddie to take a few steps away from Hannah. She also made it very clear to both of them that the only reason she tolerated Ray was for Hannah. This seemed to calm Eddie down.

"Ok. What do I need to do?" Eddie said finally.

"You need to sign these papers." Hannah said handing him an envelope.

Eddie started to open the envelope and take out a pen. Janet put her hand on his, touching him for the first time since the fireworks.

"No Eddie. Don't just sign them." Janet said lovingly "Take them to an attorney, NOT Hannah's. Some one who can protect you. Have them reviewed and sign what he tells you to sign. I don't think Hannah is trying to screw you over but you need to protect yourself and possibly Sam." .

Eddie looked at her and nodded. Janet noticed there was compassion in his eyes.

"Deal. I'll get these to you as soon as possible Hannah. Then what."

Hannah, looking from Janet to Eddie answered, "Then we can contact the donor bank for a copy of your results. They may need to draw blood or use what they have. Either way the ball is in your court so to speak."

"Does Nick know?" Eddie asked.

"No." Hannah answered. "I was hoping you would come with me when I go tell him. Kinda like ripping the band aide off all at once."

"Ok," Eddie answered still shocked. "Maybe we should wait till we know for sure before we talk to him."

"Ok" Hannah answered.

Seeing that the people she loved most in the world were coming to grips with the situation Janet started to back away and give them space. She noticed children playing on the playground and walked over to watch them interact. She found a bench to watch from while Eddie and Hannah finished their conversation.

"How did she take it?" Eddie asked Hannah. "You know I never told her about us. I feel kinda bad about that."

"She didn't flinch. She just accepted it. It was history and to be honest, you have the reputation of sleeping with anything that jiggles. I'm sure she suspected we had been together. Hell Eddie, is there any woman in town that you haven't slept with?"

"Give me a break will you? I'm not that bad"

"Excuse me? 3 weeks, 3 weeks is the longest relationship you've had with the exception of Janet since Rory. You know how many guys Janet's been with? 4, by my count, 4. A guy she dated for about a week in college, who only slept with her as a hazing exercise for his frat, "do a pig" I think the Delta's called it. You and Rooster. That's it. So don't give me your crap."

"That's 3, you said 4" he said looking at the back of Janet's head.

"Yea well number 4, she'll have to tell you that. That's HER secret."

Eddie just stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't imagine a woman as loving as Janet would only have had 4 lovers in her life. Suddenly a knife cut thru his memories of Janet.

"I hung with a lot of Deltas after high school which frat boy?" He asked.

"I don't know. You should know she has always seen her self as Janet the Planet. Do you remember who named her "Janet the Planet"?" she asked him.

Thinking back he couldn't remember. He didn't like to admit it but it had been her moniker since middle school. He shook his head trying to remember.

"You did- sixth grade science. She still hadn't become curvy and still had some baby fat. Your teacher asked if anyone was a good hoolahooper and she volunteered. You were learning something about something in motion stays in motion. Ikey said she looked like Saturn circling the sun and you dubbed her Janet the Planet and it stuck."

"You remember that?" Eddie asked remembering the incident and being very embarrassed by it.

"No I moved here in seventh grade. She told me. She remembers. Words hurt deeply especially when you're a kid. She told me the day you didn't take her to the Rowan's picnic, after we sent Sam to see you and before we were in the hospital."

Eddie was silent.

"Be her friend Eddie, start there. Maybe you can learn to trust her. She still loves you. She will never betray you again. My Grandmother used to say, china, once mended is twice as strong. I don't get it but I do know she's the best person I know."

Eddie just stood there and nodded.

"So Sam could be mine?"

"Yea."

"K."

Both went over to Janet. They had talked enough for one day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

That Friday, just two days later Eddie came in for lunch. Turkey club and a soda. Sully's wasn't exceptionally busy and Janet was friendly enough but she didn't not make an effort to visit with Eddie, she continued to give him space. Clearing a table she saw Sully talking to Eddie but looking at her. Sully nodded and waved Janet back over. Carrying a tray of dirty dishes on her shoulder she headed to the kitchen for a drop and came back out. "What's up boss?" She asked Sully playfully.

Eddie interrupted. "I ask Sully if he could spare you tonight. I need to talk to you about some things we discussed Wednesday and was hoping we could do it tonight over dinner."

"It's up to Janet," Sully said offering her a way out. "I can always use you on a Friday or Saturday night but it's July and we will be able to handle it. Besides, it's your double shift. I say go, but it's up to you."

Janet looked at Eddie. She knew he was wrestling with the news Hannah laid on him Wednesday and figured he must have seen an attorney. There really was no one else for him to talk to about it.

"Sure, I'm up for it. I hear they opened a new steak house out near Enfield, it's a bit of a ride but I hear it's really good." Janet replied hoping he'd understand she just wanted to feel free to talk without the nosy bodies butting in.

"Great! See if they have call ahead seating, I'll swing by your place at 5:30 and get you." Eddie answered a bit more chipper.

"See yea then." Janet said heading out to another table to get it cleared.

"Good luck man. I'm sure she'll forgive you." Sully said replacing Eddie's soda with a bear. Eddie had nearly forgotten that everyone thought she broke up with him for kissing Rory.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Janet picked out a new outfit that she had not worn yet. It was not suggestive but it did accentuate her curves. She quick jumped in the shower to get rid of the bar smell and did a quick make up job. As she was blow drying her hair she thought she heard the bell. "Hey, I'll be just a minute," Janet said as she opened the door and let Eddie in. Her hair wasn't curled and she was still in her robe but the site of her being so "Janet" took his breath away. 

"No problem." Eddie said as she headed to the bedroom and closed the door. In the few minutes that follow Eddie scanned the apartment. It looked pretty much like it always did. The few pictures Janet had of Eddie were gone but otherwise it was exactly how he remembered it. Warm, full of love, safe. He stared at the closed door remembering his last night there. He wondered why it seemed so natural for her to close the door. He had seen her naked before. Suddenly he realized he wasn't her boyfriend, he had no right to see her change her clothes. That door put a physical wall between them, emphasizing the emotional one that was getting thicker each day. Just then the door opened.

"Ok all set." Janet said, trying to clasp her grandmother's necklace around her neck.

"Here, let me." Offered Eddie.

Janet pulled her hair around to the front so Eddie could do the clasp. She could feel his fingertips fumble and his breath on her neck. A tear rolled down her cheek before she could stop it. Quickly she wiped it away.

"Is it cold? Will I need a jacket?" she asked.

"Nah, you should be fine." Eddie stopped to admire her. "You really look great." He added.

"Thanks. When I called they said it would be about an hour and a half. That should be about 6:30 so maybe we should go."

"K" he answered still struck by her beauty.

Outside he waited for her to lock the house, walked beside her to his truck and even opened the door. Janet was quite struck by all the formality of two friends going out.

"So how's work?" Janet asked as Eddie pulled onto the interstate.

"Ok,".

"Come on Eddie," Janet said after a moment of silence. "If we're going to spend the evening together you've got to talk to me. We'll stick with safe subjects, your work, the guys, sports. But the evening is gonna be hell if all we do is drive and sit in silence."

Eddie smiled. "OK. Work. Hmmm. Remember when we ordered windows and had to send them back in March/April?" He asked. "Well they were broken and they sent them back to us broken just before….." He stopped. She knew what he wanted to say. Giving him a moment she looked out her window and away from him. "They sent them back in the beginning of May. Any way, Nick and I have been going back and forth with the company. Finally they took them back, fixed them and sent them back to us. Damn if they're better then new. They have a better seal, a better glide, a better feel. And we know they're the ones we sent back because we marked them in a spot that couldn't be seen to test them. I'm thinking of using them on my house if we don't get a job to use them in by September."

Eddie looked over at Janet. Her eyes sparkled as she listened to him talk and his ego felt good. None of the women since Janet looked at him like that when he talked about work. As a matter of fact the women didn't look at him like that ever.

"Really? Broken and then better than before?" Janet responded. The metaphor was not lost on her but Eddie didn't seem to get it.

"So how about you? Phil says you're taking more classes? I thought your plan was one a semester for ever." Eddie said with a chuckle. 

"Funny, very funny. No. I'm only 2 classes shy of my education certification. I'm taking both in short courses this summer and then I'm going to do my practicum in the fall. I'll be a student teacher until December. Sully said he'd give me a leave but I've quit as of August 16th. Sully is planning on closing the bar on Sunday for a private party for my "good bye" that Sunday."

"Great! I think you'll make an amazing teacher."

"Thanks."

Again they drove in silence but it didn't seem uncomfortable.

Finally they arrived at the steak house. Janet jumped out of the truck before Eddie could open the door. They waited a few minutes for their table and ordered a drink. Janet knew the bartender from bartender school and they got their drinks for free. While Janet talked the "Eric" Eddie noticed the guys at the bar leering at her. She looked exceptionally beautiful to Eddie but he realized to the guys in the bar AND "Eric" she was HOT. When their buzzer went off Janet politely waved to the bartender but Eric came to the outside of the bar and gave her a bear hug and kiss. "I mean it Janet, if you want to dump this guy I've got room for you in my heart.' Janet giggled and gave him another hug.

"You're the best but you can't help who you love."

Eddie felt his blood pressure rise. Janet noticed his temperament changed. The hostess sat them in a corner at Janet's request. She figured Eddie would need the privacy. As she read the menu Eddie noticed she wasn't wearing his Christmas gift. It surprised him that the removal of his bracelet would make him feel like he was sucker punched. Unable to wait any longer Eddie asked, "How long have you known ERIC?"

Janet didn't acknowledge the bite in his voice. "Seven years. Since bartending school. Only then he was Erica." She finished looking teasingly over her menu. When she saw the light bulb go on in Eddie's eyes she lowered her menu to reveal her smile.

Both friends laughed for the first time.

The rest of the evening went well. Eddie updated Janet on what his attorney said and he was going to follow his attorney's advice. He'd get his blood tested independently and ask Hannah to do it with that company. It would protect Eddie and Sam and get Hannah the answer she wanted. Results would take up to 4 weeks but the sooner it was started the sooner it would be done. Hannah was not trying to trick Eddie into signing over custody. They were just wavers for his medical records.

Dinner came and they ate and they talked all evening. It was very much the same as it had been nearly a year earlier. Before Nick returned home. They were friendly again. On their way to be friends.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_(Writer's note: many things in this story come from first hand experience. You are about to read about a sleep talker, I have a friend who really does this and I've had many a "time warp' conversations with her. This is not fantasy, I've seen it happen. Thank you.)_

Eddie left the waitress a large tip. She hadn't been able to flip the table because Janet and Eddie just sat and talked all night and he didn't think she should have to suffer. It was nearly 9 when they walked out and they still had quite the drive home. Janet leaned on the door as Eddie drove, talking about Phil's favorite show." Jimmy Kimmel, Live". Janet did her best to stay focused but between the food and the extra alcohol she had had, she fell asleep. When Eddie pulled up to her house he didn't want to wake her. He stared at her, memorizing the new Janet. 

Finally he ran the back of his fingers on her arm and quietly said "Janet, we're home." 

Janet stirred a little. Eddie got out of his side of the truck and walked around and open her door. He didn't let her fall out but now he was standing closer to her. "Come on Janet, we're home. I'll help you in the house."

Eddie remembered Janet being a heavy sleeper and was glad she was able to walk on her own even if she wasn't awake. Eddie used the house key he never returned to let them in. He got Janet to her room and laid her on the bed. He took off her shoes and put a blanket over her legs. Janet loved keeping the house cold and he didn't want her to get a chill. Janet started talking in her sleep. Eddie loved that about her. She would hold complete, intelligent conversations with him only most of the time he wasn't him. He was who ever she was dreaming about. He sat back to see what tonight's story would be about.

"Mark, his name was Mark….(she mumbled something he didn't understand)." Who the heck was Mark Eddie thought. "A rape kit? No he just beat me up there wasn't any sex. Well yea we had sex a couple of nights ago but last night he just beat me. Huh? I told the other guy. The rubber spatula. He kept hitting my back. Finally I got to the door of his room and into the hallway. How long were we dating? Maybe about 6-7 weeks." Eddie still didn't know what she was talking about. He was only hearing one side of the conversation. He tried something he'd done a few times with her in the past. He would try to be the person she was talking to.

"Where did you meet?" he asked.

"Meet? He's my Resident Advisor, I told you ." Janet sounded annoyed.

"Oh yea I'm sorry I forgot. And why did he hit you?" 

"Because I was talking to a friend from high school. He didn't like that another guy would talk to me."

"He beat you for talking to a friend?"

"Not just a friend. Eddie Latekka. He was the star football player, he sleeps with everyone he dates and I guess he thought I was his next conquest."

"Eddie?"

"Yea, Eddie and I went to school together. Since grade school."

"And he beat you for talking to him?" Eddie asked dumbfounded at what he was hearing.

"Yea," Janet was sounding annoyed. "Eddie sleeps with everyone. Doesn't matter who it is or where they are, he's Eddie Latekka. I told him he had nothing to worry about. Eddie was just asking me about my girlfriend Hannah Jane and her son. But Mark didn't believe me. I mean come on, to Eddie I will always be the fat girl, Janet the Planet. That's what he and his friends have called me for years but Mark wouldn't believe me. So he beat me."

"Are you pressing charges?"

"I don't want to but my parents want me to so I guess we will."

"How old are you Janet?"

"20 I'll be 21 in August."

"Can I ask you something Janet? Do you love Eddie?"

"Uh huh. He's the nicest guy I know. A great friend to Sully."

"Sully?" Eddie knew she didn't work for Sully until she was 22, she had stopped going to college full time after 2 years and started working at Sully's after Bartending School. She then kept taking classes until now.

"Yea Sully had surgery a while ago, when ever I go visit him he says Eddie was there. He thinks Eddie and I would make a great couple. I think he's insane. I mean come on, it's Eddie Latekka. He's a use them and lose them type of guy, he never dates a girl for long after they sleep together. I mean I like him and enjoy talking to him when he comes in but it's Eddie Latekka, world class hound dog."

"Well Eddie sounds pretty bad. You should probably stay away from him."

"Can't. I love him too much. He's the best thing to happen to me. But his ex girlfriend came to town today and he's seeing her again."

"How do you know?" Eddie didn't like where this was going but hoped it would give him some closure.

"Rooster's been telling me for months that I'm just another conquest on the Eddie Latekka high way. He points out all the girls in the bar that have had sex with him and keeps telling me how Eddie will dump me the first chance he gets. I called him today a few times and he didn't tell me he saw her. Even Sully said something about her."

Janet starts crying, crying hard. 

"What's wrong Janet?" Eddie asked with genuine concern.

"He's kissing her. Right there on the porch. He's kissing her on the mouth. It isn't a friendly kiss. It's a hold on for the ride kiss. I can't believe Rooster was right. I've got to call Hannah."

"What did Hannah say?" Eddie pressed on. Janet got quiet. "What's wrong Janet?"

"I've got to tell Eddie. I can't keep it from him. I won't lie. He deserves more."

"He might hate you for ever." Eddie suggested.

"Then he hates me. But I can't lie to him day after day. Besides he had sex with Rory. Rooster said any guy kissing a girl who dumped him 10 years ago will at least have revenge sex with her then dump her . God I hate Rooster." Janet's demeanor changed

"Janet? Janet? Where are you going Janet?" Eddie could see her legs twitch. 

"I'm walking," she answered. "Sam and I are walking. I want the pain to stop. I want it all to stop but I know death isn't the answer. I need to walk and talk. I don't care about anything anymore. My therapist at school says if I can just get up and shower every day I'll feel better but I think she lies. She also says I should talk to Eddie but I can't. He needs his life. After I leave Sully's he'll have his life back. I'll be on campus and I'm looking for a job in January in Boston. Change of scenery, change of lifestyle. It will do me good."

"Is that what you want?"

"No, I can't have what I want."

"What do you want Janet?" Eddie asked.

"I want marry Eddie, have a bunch of kids and grow old with him."

"Do you really want to leave?"

"No. I want Eddie to love me."

"Janet it's late you should be sleeping."

"OK DADDY," she shouted. Then in a hushed tone she said "So Hannah can you believe how nice Eddie Latekka is? Ray Castaldo knocked my books right out of hands when I was at my locker today and Eddie made him pick them up and give them back to me. Oh my God. He actually made him do it. It was so cool!"

"Shhhh." Eddie said stroking her hair trying to get her back to sleep.

Eddie sat there stunned. Janet had loved him since they were children. He didn't remember her that well from school and Ray was always knocking someone's books out at their lockers. He searched his memory for a Mark but couldn't think of one. Tomorrow will be soon enough to find out, either from Janet or Hannah.

Eddie decided to sleep on the couch instead of going home. It was after midnight, he was tired and he had a great many things to think about. More importantly he feared that he would not go home but would track down Rooster and kill him. Jail time was not on his agenda for this year.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Janet awoke well rested. At first she couldn't understand why she still had her clothes on. Had she had that much to drink the night before? She got up and looked in the mirror and remembered her date with Eddie. He must have brought her home and put her to bed. She headed to her bathroom and started the water, brushed her teeth and got ready to start the day.

Eddie woke up when he heard Janet moving. Fact was he hadn't slept much on the couch. First of all it was too short for his body, he'd have been better on the floor. Secondly his mind wouldn't let him sleep. He kept reviewing the facts, trying to put them in order.

-Hannah moved to the Ridge in 7th grade. She and Janet were friends; Janet was always everyone's friend. Janet liked Eddie in middle school.

Some guy named Mark dated Janet when she lived at "Dufus U". Eddie thought it odd that a townie would live on campus but he remembered someone in her family worked there and she got free tuition. All she had to do was pay for housing. It gave her the full college experience without leaving home. But who was Mark and why the hell did he beat her? Eddie had no memory of talking to Janet on campus though there was no doubt in his mind that he must have. He had taken business classes and agriculture there. He never finished college but had nearly 70 credits. He tried all night to remember a Mark. He even dug out Janet's yearbooks and photo albums. He found some pictures of her in college but no Mark.

Some frat boy used her in a hazing activity. Eddie thought it may have happened after Mark. Janet's defenses would have been low and she would have been looking for comfort.

For months Rooster has been undermining their relationship. No wonder she jumped to conclusions.

Eddie sat up for hours thinking about Janet. They had dated for over 6 months and been friendly his whole life yet he really knew nothing about her. 

As he heard the shower running he got up and started the coffee. Everything in the kitchen was where it always had been. He found some prepackaged bagels and made up a plate for breakfast. He had everything set on the coffee table for when she came out. He knew she wouldn't have to be to work for a few hours and being Saturday, he didn't have to be in the office too soon. Ronnie covered the store on Saturdays. He wasn't leaving until he had all the pieces.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Shocked doesn't begin to describe the scene Janet saw in front of her when she came out of her room.

"It's about time," Eddie said. "I've been waiting for the bathroom for 10 minutes."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain when I get back, can I use some toothpaste?"

"Yea. There are some freebie toothbrushes from the dentist under the sink."

"K, thanks."

Janet was more confused then ever.

"That's better." Eddie announced returning to the living room. 

"K. umm what are you doing here Eddie?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Couldn't wake you up so I walked you in and put you to bed. You and I had a 'LOVELY' chat and by the time it was time to go I figured I'd just crash here. Bagel? I toasted them,"

"I was sleep talking again?" she asked more annoyed with herself than anything else.

"um hmmm" Eddie said chewing his bagel.

"ok, how embarrassed should I be? Was I singing The Sound of Music again?"

"No." Suddenly Eddie became very aloof. "If it's ok I do have some things I'd like to talk to you about though. Is that ok?"

"Sure, aside from my lack of singing I don't think there's anything I can't tell you. AND you've heard me sing."

"Yes, I have…. (they laughed remembering several incidents) No. the thing is when I was talking to Hannah the other day she mentioned something you told her that I completely for got about and I want to apologize for it."

"You did something?"

"Yea, I was the first one to call you Janet the Planet." Janet's eyes dropped in embarrassment. "I swear, at the time I was just going for a joke. To make the guys laugh, Mr. Davis was such a bore. I never realized it would take of life it did. Years later I never remembered I started it. I really am sorry." Eddie leaned over and touched her knee hoping to get a response.

"It's ok. It was a long time ago." Janet said still not having the courage to look at him.

"No. I know I was a stupid kid but damn I nearly punched Ikey in the face the night Nick came back because he called you that. Hannah's right, you are the greatest person I know. I never should have said it and I'm sorry."

Janet looked up. Through her tears she could see his sincerity. "Damn Janet, don't cry on me. I can't take you crying." Janet laughed. 

"Sorry I forgot." She wiped her eyes and blew her nose, "there all better. But you didn't stay the night to tell me that. So give it up, what did you want to talk about?" Janet grabbed the coffee and poured herself a mug.

"Who's Mark?"

"Mark? I don't know a Mark."

"Mark from college, your dorm advisor?"

Suddenly Janet was 20 again. Memories of Mark good and bad came flooding back.

"Ok what do you want to know?" she asked squirming in her seat.

"Everything, who is he, how did you meet, why did he beat you?"

"Hannah told you about Mark?"

"No you did last night in your sleep. So I want to know everything."

"It was a long time ago Eddie, I'm past it."

"No it was last night in your dream and he beat you for talking to me. I want to know. You promised you'd tell me anything."

"Ok, Mark and I were friends first year and after Christmas our second year he asked me out. He and I were in Student Government, lived in the same dorms, blah blah blah. I thought I knew him, I thought I could trust him. He was the first guy I ever slept with and things were good for about a week. I didn't realize how controlling he was becoming until at three weeks my dad mentioned that he never saw me without him and he'd like some just daddy daughter time. That was the first time Mark freaked out. He didn't hit me or anything. But still."

"and the beatings?"

"It was just the one time. He saw you and me talking on my way to meet him. You were looking for Hannah. Sam was just a year and you had something for him. I think a plastic motorcycle. Anyway that night I didn't feel like having sex and Mark got it in his head that you and I were sleeping together. He grabbed a spatula and started hitting me with it. Here I'll show you." She reached under her shirt and undid her bra turning her back toward Eddie. "run your two thumbs down either side of my spine. See there where the bra buckles. Feel that bulge in the bones. That's where he hit me the hardest, nearly broke the spatula. I had a bruise for almost 8 months" Turning back to him she fixed her bra. I got away from him and called my parents, who called the campus police, the town police and the state police. It was ugly. I moved home, finished the semester and started at bartender school so I could work at Sully's. He and my dad were best friends."

"And Mark?"

"Got him thrown out of school. Pressed charges but dropped them when he agreed to never contact me and go to inpatient therapy for 6 months. He was really messed up and a kid too. I never heard from him again."

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"Why would you? I was your ex-best friend's ex-girlfriend's girlfriend. You didn't even know me let alone care what happened. The school made sure the papers didn't get it and my parent's didn't put up a stink because mom worked there."

"I'm sorry. I wish I had known. I would have …"

"Would have what? You didn't know me then.." Janet said stopping him.

"I don't think I know you at all even now." He said very quietly looking into his coffee mug for answers.

"It's history, it's "the fabric of my life" but it's made me who I am. Yes because of that I have issues. Men and relationships with men are scary for me. It's just a fact."

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked fearful of what the answer may be.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Are YOU afraid of me?" Eddie asked more intently.

"Yes."

Eddie sat there shocked and hurt. "I've never given you a reason to be afraid of me. I always tried to protect you."

"I know, but it's not about you. Logically I know you would never hurt me. I do, I know it as sure as I know my name is Janet Edith Meadows. HOWEVER. I gave you my heart. The only thing I could give you. And I trusted you with it. When I knew you were with Rory and didn't tell me and then saw you kissing her you just confirmed what EVERY man in my life had said or done to me. Did Hannah tell you about "doing a pig"?"

Eddie nodded. "She didn't remember who it was." Almost silently and with great embarrassment he said, "I was a Delta."

"Yea I know. Eddie, I have had a crush on you since kindergarten. Honestly there is not much about you I don't know. It was about a year after Mark. I thought therapy had helped me make wiser choices. I had had a few first dates but never put out so second dates didn't happen. Then this Delta started paying attention to me. We had gone on three dates. At first I thought he was using me to get booze but he seemed to like me. One night in not one of my finer moments we had sex. I didn't really like him that much but it was what it was. I was really ok that he didn't call me back. It wasn't until it had gotten around that I was the pig of pledge hell that I got pissed. You weren't on campus that term, you were working for Tree King but it wouldn't have changed things. I was glad I wasn't living on campus, it made it easier. OH and for the record. YOU are the only Delta served at Sully's. I get a roster every year and if I catch them in the bar I toss them out and charge them twice as much. When they give me a hard time I say when pigs fly and out they go."

"Who was it?" He said sadly.

"Nope, not telling you. He's your "brother" and I won't let you break that bond. You loved being a Delta. I know you didn't do a pig. Your year it was Kyle Kelly and the girl from the dining hall."

Eddie just sat there devastated. Their lives had been so entwined yet he never saw her or how his actions affected her. He didn't think he could feel lower. And then Janet lovingly touched his leg.

"It is what it is Eddie. Hakuna Matata!" Janet said trying to lighten the mood.

Eddie tried to smile. "Last night you mentioned death and stopping the pain. Have you been thinking of …..?"

"No Eddie. Well it had crossed my mind. Back after Mark I thought about it, a lot. And different ways. But I'm no where near there now. I have felt horrible since that night, I beat myself up all the time. I ask myself what I could do now to fix that. But I know one thing and it gets me through each day. "Tomorrow is fresh with no mistakes." It's my favorite quote from one of my favorite stories. So I try to live each day as if it's a new beginning. It's working, it's getting me through."

Janet looked at the clock they had been talking for quite some time. "Eddie. I don't want to stop talking but I have to get to work. If you want I can call out today and we can keep talking. Honestly I'd really like that."

Eddie thought for a moment. "You should probably go to work. You missed last night's tips, I'd hate for you to lose more money because of me."

Janet touched his leg again. "This is more important than money." 

Eddie looked her in the eye for the first time all day. He had feared what he would see. As angry as he had been with Janet he didn't want to see disgust in her eyes. He couldn't imagine how she would feel anything but disgust. Unintentionally he had caused her a great deal of pain throughout her life. But what he saw was love and understanding. It boggled his mind that she could be so forgiving.

"Ok we stay and talk but we need more coffee." Eddie said.

"If you do the coffee I'll make the call." Janet said grabbing the mugs and bagels and taking them to the kitchen.

"Deal."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"I said put Sully on the phone!" 

Eddie over heard Janet on the phone as he head to the bathroom. Janet turned her back so she could yell louder.

"I don't give a crap what you think Rooster, put Karen or Sully on the phone now!"

Eddie stopped and turned. He saw Janet digging in her purse for her cell phone. With her other hand she hit a few buttons and had a phone on each ear. Thinking Eddie was in the bathroom she started talking on the cell phone.

"Sully? It's Janet. I need you to listen to something." And with that Janet hit speaker button on her house phone.

"… I know you two went to dinner last night and now you expect me to cover for you tonight. I'm not here for you to dump on. You don't talk to me for months and then you call out to spend time with HIM. Who the hell do you think you are? I love you, I'd treat you like a princess, a queen. But no you want the guy who can't keep his pants zipped for any pretty girl. He has no idea how great you are. He will never love you the way I do. But you want him over me? Get your head out of you're butt Janet. You'll never be good enough for him. Even if you two become friends again, he'll never trust you. No guy would. Hang on I see Sully now. He's on his cell phone. YOU tell him you won't be in tonight."

"Sully?" Janet said into both phones. 

"yea I heard. No problem. You've got tonight and any other time you want or need. I'll take care of things here." Sully said over the speaker.

"thanks. I'll let you know what I'm doing when I know." Janet answered.

"bye." They both said at the same time. Janet hung up both phones and saw Eddie standing there about ready to explode.

"you were in the bathroom. I'm sorry I never would have put him on speaker if I knew you were there."

Eddie nodded and went into the bathroom.

Janet sat on the couch nervously chewing her finger until Eddie came out. He didn't look at her but went straight to the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with a package of cookies and two glasses of milk.

"I guess we should talk about Rooster next." Eddie said


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Ok what would you like to know." Janet answered, opening up the bag of cookies, taking one and dunking it in her milk.

"What ever you need to tell me." Was all Eddie said.

"OK. Well Rooster and I hung out with the same crowd in school. He is two years older than us. He's always been a friend. You know one of those people that are just in your life. Well, do remember the first time we had sex?" Eddie didn't change his expression as he drank his milk and ate his cookie. He just nodded. "Well I was really nervous about that. I thought that if we didn't have sex I would lose you to someone else. I didn't want you to see me naked and I hadn't been with a guy in years and even then I didn't try to do the seducing. Hannah and I were fighting so I talked to Alison. She suggested a practice run. Rooster was there and I asked him to help me out, give me some feed back. When we were here sitting on the couch he kissed me." Janet saw immediately that Eddie's demeanor changed. "I was shocked. Honest to God Eddie I thought he was gay. I never dreamed he had feelings for me. It was a nightmare. And there I was with someone I considered a friend abusing that trust. I tried to block it from my mind and avoid anything with Rooster. He was good for about a week or two but then he started digging at you again. Not all the time but he sure was eager to tell me Rory was in town."

"you kissed him before we had sex for the first time?"

"NO! he kissed me. And didn't you hear the part about how I thought he was gay? Or the part where I said he crossed the line and I stopped him? Damn. Didn't you just hear him on the phone? That has been our relationship for so long. Now it's like Mark all over again only he's Mark." Janet started tearing up for the first time since they started talking.

"Janet, please stop, he's not worth it." Eddie offered in an attempt to calm her down.

"NO BUT WE ARE!" Janet's emotions were now guiding her words. "Damn it Eddie can't you see the hell I'm going through to try to get us back to "us". Do you really think I'm enjoying sharing the most horrible moments of my life? Telling you things I never wanted you to know about me? Showing you my weaknesses? Not knowing when you're going to have enough and walk away from me? This is the most important thing in the world to me. You are the most important person in the world to me. I would walk away from everything I know if you were to ask me. Don't you get it? I reacted that night because I didn't know I could react any differently. NO ONE , not even HANNAH, trusted me the way you did. I knew that the minute you confessed about Rory." Janet finally took a breath but started again. "I wasn't mad that you saw her at that point. Hell you told me the truth something I had NEVER heard from anyone else, EVER! I hated myself. I still hate myself." Janet got up and headed for her room. "I'm going to cry now for a good long time. I'll go in my room so you don't get upset and I hope you care enough to be here. If you aren't I'll call Sully back and go to work." Janet turned and went into her room. 

Eddie could hear her through the door and his heart broke. He now had a far more complete picture of Janet. She wasn't the confident bartender he thought he knew. "Fantasy" Janet was strong, fun loving and enjoyed hanging out. The Real Janet was scarred. She had problems and from where he sat was even more beautiful. Eddie still hated that she slept with Rooster but now he understood how she got there. He wanted nothing more than to go in there and hold her.

Getting up off the couch he went and knocked on the door. "Janet? Can I come in?"

But Janet didn't hear him so he let himself in.

"Janet? Janet?" he crawled onto her bed and put his arms around her. As soon as she realized he was there she tried to stop crying and sat up. Eddie sat up against the head board and opened his arms when Janet finally looked at him. Janet started crying all over again only this time she crawled into his arms. Eddie sighed. He hated Janet crying for any reason but this one felt like it was his fault. Holding her made him feel better. He could be the strong one this time and he would do what ever it took to make her feel safe. The former lovers eventually fell asleep. Emotionally exhausted.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Janet heard a cell phone ringing in her sleep and woke up with a start. This made Eddie jump too. Sitting up they both stretched out the kinks. Eddie tried to reach his phone on time. But it had gone to voice mail. Waiting for the tell tale beep he turned back toward Janet's room and saw her standing there. As Eddie listened to his messages Janet straightened up their mess. 

"Damn." Eddie said clicking his phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Janet asked.

"Owen says something is wrong with Nick's dad. He wants to make sure I'm at band practice so we can talk."

"Well that's still 2 hours from now. I think I've got some soup we can have for lunch or we can call out for delivery." Janet answered not wanting him to leave.

"Ok but I haven't showered yet and I really need one."

"Well I've got a box of your things I meant to return to you." She said crossing to the coat closet to remove a pretty good size box. Eddie walked over to help her.

Eddie, feeling a little sad, took the box from her and headed to her bedroom. "OK I'll be out in a flash. Could you call for something other than pizza? I'm sure that's what we'll be having later."

Janet called out for fried chicken. One of the best things about living in a college town was that there was plenty of delivery. She put the money by the door and switched the laundry. She didn't start the washer until she heard the shower stop. As she pressed start on the machine she had a memory flash of Eddie standing in her bathroom with a towel around his waist. Wow, where did that come from she wondered. She continued to straighten her house, wiping down her kitchen, piling papers on the counter, looking for something stronger than milk and coffee to offer Eddie.

Eddie had used two towels to dry off with. The wet one he hung over the shower and with the dryer one around his waist he opened the box Janet had given him. As he took the clothes off the top he noticed the bottom of the box had things in it he hadn't seen for years. Knowing Janet wasn't a stalker he looked at each item with great curiosity. There were a few packs of football cards the booster club sold each year for fundraising. Some assorted high school programs from football games, Campus King Contests and Battle of the Air bands. He found some newspaper clippings about him he long forgot and a small box. He opened the box that had been placed at the very bottom and saw it was her bracelet. His heart stopped. She had packed everything Eddie safely away. Nothing was just tossed in. Nothing was wrinkled. Such random acts of "Janet" never ceased to amaze him. He took out a pair of boxers; a pair of jeans and a t-shirt Janet had bought him and headed to the living room leaving everything else in her room.

"Chicken will be here any minute, money is on the table." She hollered from the kitchen.

"Is it Chicken Holiday from Estates or Cluck U from Broad?"

"Chicken Holiday." Janet said bringing out some raw carrots and soda. "Sorry I don't have any beer. I've been avoiding all things alcohol."

"No worries."

Eddie saw the delivery girl and opened the door as she got there. He paid her quickly and closed the door. Janet observed the interaction from the kitchen door. "I'm starved" he said as Janet brought paper plates and a stack of napkins to the coffee table.

"Where did you take her Eddie? The movies? The scarf and barf?" She asked sitting on the floor across from him.

Embarrassed Eddie answered, "Scottie's. But that was it one meal and one kiss good night. I never called her back."

Janet looked at him. "Well that sucks. You really should tell a girl if you aren't going to call her. We tend to wait by the phone hoping it will ring."

Eddie was a bit surprised. She showed no signs of jealousy. "Phil told me you've been dating but haven't brought any one home and are usually home by 10." She confessed.

Taking a bite of chicken he smiled at her.

"Can I ask you something else Janet?"

"Do you really have more questions? How long was I talking last night?" She answered with a smile. Seeing he wasn't smiling back she added…"sure."

"Last night I heard you tell that bartender, you can't help who you love. Are you in love? And how do you know?" He asked softly.

"Hmmmmm. Good question. How do you know you're in love? I don't know how you know you're in love. I think it's different for everyone. For me it's the kind of love I see in my parents and grandparents. I want to spend my life with someone who will love me even when we are fighting like cats and dogs and who won't walk away no matter how hard I push. A person I can laugh with. Who likes what I like but likes to do his own thing and won't mind if I want some time away from him. Some one who won't let me give up on myself and will only want what's best for me even if it's not what I want to do. I want him to be my best friend, my worst critic and my hero. I know it's a lot to ask of someone but that's what I want and I won't settle for less."

"Are you in love?" Eddie asked fearful of the answer and avoiding her gaze.

"Yes Eddie. I am in love." She answered with such conviction Eddie had too look at her. "Do you think you will fall in love Eddie?"

Eddie didn't know what to say. He had thought he had loved Rory but what he had had with Janet proved that wrong. He had been in love with Janet before that night so many months ago but could he love her like that again. He sat quietly for a long time staring out the window.

Breaking the silence Janet asked. "Can I ask you a question Eddie?" 

"Yea." He answered looking down at his palms as he rubbed them together.

"Have you forgiven Ikey?" 

Eddie cringed. Janet could get right to the point.

"Have you forgiven Nick? Or Rory?"

Eddie's mind was spinning.

"Have you forgiven yourself for sleeping with Hannah and possibly being Sam's dad?'

Wow. Could Janet nail it.

"Here it is Eddie in black and white. I love you. I have had a crush on you my entire life but I fell in love with the guy whose roommate won't leave the house. I love the guy who will drive 30 minutes for good pizza and won't tip less than 25. I love the guy who has a talking raccoon in his shed, drove to New York to bring a friend back home and takes a kid who doesn't have a dad to the movies. I love you Eddie and I will fight for you and with you to make "us" work."

"K."

"K?"

Eddie took a deep breath.

"You get me Janet. You see through the crap and you get me. When I'm with you I don't have to try to be someone. I just am and I love that. I know I can tell you anything and you won't tell another sole. I know because you haven't. There are so many things you haven't told anyone." Eddie was still looking out the window and Janet saw a tear run down his cheek. "I am so glad we had today. I understand why you reacted the way you did. I don't like it but I'm not mad about it any more. I just don't know if I can forget it. That's what I'm afraid of. That I won't be able to let it go and it will hurt you. It will hurt us. Except for the guys you are my best friend. I can still tell you things that I can't tell them. I miss that, I miss you."

"Do you want to work on getting back together Eddie? Maybe do some couples counseling? Maybe just start with dating each other again?"

"Yea. You know what? We can have do overs, can't we?" Janet noticed Eddie's voice was happier.

"Eddie it's our lives, we can do anything we want."

"K."

Eddie looked at Janet for the first time in a long time and smiled. Janet looked down at her hands and they were shaking.

"It's been a long day. Maybe you should head to rehearsal and see what's up with Nick." Janet said offering him an out.

"On two conditions." He said getting closer and taking her hands in his.

"K"

"One, you promise to come with me. I don't think I can take bad news about the commander. Not today."

"Ok. I'll come but if the guys want me to leave I will. Deal?"

"Yea ok but don't go in to work. I want to cook you dinner. Maybe grill in my back yard."

"No problem." Janet smiling. Eddie noticed her twinkle was back and he couldn't help but give her a cheesy grin. "And what's the second thing? Or is that it? Dinner."

"No." Eddie said sticking his hand in his pocket. "Put this back on."

Janet's eyes filled with tears. She had finally gotten used to having it off. Eddie looked like he was begging for his life. All she could do was raise her wrist. He put it on her, wiped her tears and kissed her gently. They stood staring at each other for a moment fore head to fore head, kissed gently again and then Eddie held her while they both cried. A moment later Eddie reached for the tissues and offered her one. They both laughed.

"Let's take the chicken with us. I'm starved." Janet said realizing they hadn't touched it. 

As they headed out the door with a bag of food Eddie stopped and looked at her again. He ran his finger down her cheek and looked her in the eye and smiled. Things will be better now, he thought. Things will be better.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When they got to Eddie's Phil nearly ran out of the house to great them. From the door he hollered "Janet? Are you back? Are you back for good?"

"Slow down phys." Eddie said as Janet headed to the kitchen with the food. "We're working on it. But yea. She's back and I'm gonna find a way to keep her." Phil hugged his friend with all of his might.

"I can't believe it. That's the best news I've heard all day."

"How's the commander? Owen said I had to be here." Eddie asked as Janet entered the room and grabbed his hand.

Phil initially ignored his question and hugged Janet. Janet looked at Eddie and sputtered, "Can't breath, can't breath."

All of the friends laughed as Phil let go. "I don't know, Nick didn't tell me. He just said get the guys together for band today, we need to talk about the commander."

One by one they showed up. Each more delighted then the next to see Janet. Nick brought Aubrey and that concerned everyone but she was trying hard to smile. Owen even brought Alison. Things were getting better for them. Owen knew Ikey would be there but he thought that if the news was really bad he'd need Alison to lean on. When Ikey arrived he kept his distance, sitting with Janet and Phil. Janet still held tightly to Eddie's hand. It was her life line to him and letting go was too scary for her.

When everyone was there Nick and Ronnie filled them in. The news wasn't horrible. The latest results showed that the cancer had not spread. It hadn't shrunk but it hadn't spread. There was still no news on a donor but they had expedited Ronnie's and Nick's blood. Neither was a perfect match. There wasn't much hope and the brothers were looking for moral support and love. And they got just that.

Owen sent Alison home to watch the kids so they wouldn't have to pay a baby sitter for band practice. They were going to have date night later and the sitter would be back in a few hours. Aubrey and Janet got some snacks together and the band had an audience for their performance. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Janet talked and walked with Hannah daily. She looked forward to that time and it gave them both an emotionally outlet they needed. Janet suggested having Sam tested for the commander. Hannah had saved his umbilical cord when he was born at Boston University Hospital and if Sam was Nick's child he might be a match. It might also help with the paternity problem Hannah had. The results would come in around the same time as Eddie's and the more information Hannah had the better it would be. Ray had not been pressing Hannah on the adoption process. Any time he asked she would say the attorney is working on it.

Hannah was truly happy for her friend she seemed brighter now that she and Eddie were working on things. Janet was getting back to being Janet.

"Sam asked me yesterday if you are going to take him for your annual six flags visit. We had originally set aside next Tuesday through Thursday but if that's not good for you I can find something else to keep him busy those few days." Hannah said knowing her friend hadn't the outing much thought.

"Heck. I forgot all about it. I know I'm off those days. Tell him we're on. I know I made hotel reservations back in March so we'll be good to go. Tell him we leave at 6am Tuesday, rain or shine." Janet answered gratefully. 

"No problem. I know it's still soon but do you think Eddie would like to go with you two? It will give you guys a chance to hang and give him time with Sam."

"Do you think that's a good idea what with Ray wanting to adopt him and all?"

"Probably not. But think about it, if you want to ask him to come along I've got no problem with it."

"OK." Janet answered climbing into her car. Waving good bye she headed to work.

As Janet pulled into Sully's she knew today was gonna be a bad one. She hadn't been in since Friday afternoon and being a Sunday it would be slow. She saw Rooster's car in the lot and worse, she saw Matt's truck. All happiness seemed to drain from her day.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Rooster was at the bar, Matt and some of his work buddies were in a booth. There were a few other groups. Otherwise it was a Sunday night.

Janet headed straight for the back, punched in and put on her apron.

"Anything I need to know?" She asked Rooster.

"No, all is good here. Lauch and crew are only on their second round. And on a personal note I'm sorry I blew up yesterday. It's your life and your business." Rooster said noticing her bracelet was back.

"Ok." Janet knew Sully must have handed him a load of attitude adjustment after their call.

Karen came over and the girls just smiled as they worked side by side. Tonight was karaoke night and they knew some of the kids from campus would be over before classes started for the week.

Janet ignored Matt and his crew and tried her best to treat them like anyone else in the bar. About an hour into her shift, as they were getting ready to go, Eddie showed up for dinner.

"Hey." He said keeping focused on her and ignoring their presence.

"Hey, do you want a menu or do you know what you want." She answered.

"I'll just have a bacon cheddar burger with nachos."

"That stuff's gonna kill yea." She said plugging the order into the register.

"Yea but what a way to go." He answered smiling. He opened his palm so she could hold his hand briefly.

"Awe, the love birds made up." Matt said coming over to pay Karen. "Tired of the farm animals and going back to the hound dog?" he continued.

Janet grabbed Eddie's hand with all her might hoping it would keep him from attacking Matt. Eddie just looked her in the eye and held onto her hand running his thumb over the back of her hand. Staring into each others eyes they were able to block out everyone else. They didn't even notice he had left until Karen cleared her throat and said "they're gone."

"Cheddar burger with nachos, coming up." Janet said releasing her grip so she could pick up the food. Eddie didn't let her go. He gave her a little tug so they were face to face without breaking their gaze and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered only loud enough for her to hear.

Janet smiled, blinking away her tears. She let go of his hand and went to the kitchen to pick up his food.

The evening continued and Eddie didn't leave his stool except to use the men's room. Rooster did his best to avoid Eddie all night. Eddie's presence was not obvious to the casual patron but the employees knew he was there to prove his claim. They all suspected they would see him on that stool every night Janet worked with Rooster and they were right. Eddie resolved that he would be there if at all possible every night she worked with him.

When her shift ended he followed her home and walked her to the door.

"Safe and sound. I'll be by tomorrow around 9:00 and we'll get some breakfast before my blood test." He said kissing her sweetly on her doorstep.

"Call me when you get in, I didn't like seeing Matt today." She answered.

"How about if I call you now and we'll talk on the way home."

"Ok, how sophomoric are we."

They laughed, kissed good night and went to their respective beds.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Janet picked up Sam 10 days later at the crack of dawn. For the last 8 years Janet took Sam to Six Flags New England. Hannah had child care problems that first year but it was a tradition they both looked forward to. This year would be different. When Janet suggested Eddie coming Sam said he'd like that. He decided he wanted Janet all to himself on Tuesday but Eddie could come Wednesday and follow them home on Thursday when they left. Tuesday was great. They got to the park when it opened and road every "must ride" by lunch. They then stood in longer lines and went on the rides they dubbed ok to wait. During dinner they went back to the rides they started on and by 8pm they couldn't stay away any longer and headed to the hotel. Each had their own double bed and were snoring before they could get under the covers.

Janet's cell phone rang at 7:30 the next morning, it was Eddie, ready to start the day. They had the continental breakfast and spent Wednesday on the water rides. By dinner they were crispy and tired, back at the hotel they changed clothes and Eddie treated to dinner. Sam's choice was The Crab Shack in Connecticut. That night Eddie slept on Sam's bed with Sam. Thursday they went back to the amusement rides before heading home. Janet loved watching Eddie and Sam together. She really thought Nick was Sam's biological father but seeing them interacting made Janet's heart soar. Eddie was the man she wanted to father her children. There was no doubt in her mind. Sam picked who he'd ride with ride after ride. The last ride of the day though he chose to sit alone in the front car of the roller coaster and Eddie and Janet rode behind him. Before the ride started Eddie made sure Janet was safely in her seat. This simple act made Janet laugh. How many rides had she been on in the past 3 days and now he was worried? She found it all funny. When they got off the ride they looked at the pictures and picked the one of Sam alone. You could see Janet and Eddie behind him but the frightened look on Sam's face as he headed down the first drop was priceless.

Eddie drove Sam to Hannah's and Janet followed. Janet could tell they were deep in conversation right up until she saw Sam playing the dash board like they were drums and Eddie playing the steering wheel. Nothing brought Janet greater joy than watching them as they drove home.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Friday morning, before her shift started, Janet tried to get her chores done. She'd picked up extra hours that weekend and wanted to get everything in order because she knew her time would be limited. She didn't notice the two envelopes with the lab result in them. It wasn't until that following Tuesday, when she had a chance to do her bills that she found them.

Both Eddie and Hannah had listed her address for test results so no one else would see them. When she found them between the utilities bill and the cable bill she called Hannah and then Eddie. Janet was off all day and Hannah got off at 2. The three friends agreed to wait till 2:30 to open the envelopes. Janet put them away in the pantry, finished paying the bills and headed out to get some alcohol. She had a feeling they would be needing it today.

As she was putting the vacuum away Hannah arrived. It was 2:26 and she was pacing. Eddie finally left the job sight and got to Janet's for 2:38. Hannah was not happy. Janet went to the pantry at Hannah's request and opened both envelopes. She had taken a beer with her and downed it before she finished reading the results.

"HEY! We're waiting out here!" Hannah shouted most impatiently.

Janet returned to the living room carrying the beer and the letters. The blood had drained from her face.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Well." Both Hannah and Eddie said.

Taking a deep breath Janet choose her words carefully. "I'm sorry Eddie. Sam is not your son." 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hannah's relief but Janet was more concerned with the grief on Eddie's face. Quickly Eddie composed himself "and Sam?" he asked.

"Sam initially has an 86 chance of being a matching donor for "the commander". But you will still need to get a paternity test from Nick to make it legal. The odds are very good that Nick is Sam's father."

Hannah exhaled for the first time in 11 years. "Um, ok." Her mind was spinning. "Um maybe the three of us could get together tomorrow and meet with Nick?" she asked with a begging tone.

"Yea, we'll be there." Janet answered still concerned about Eddie. "I'll call you later" she continued walking her to the door. The two friends hugged and Janet bolted the door after her. Turning toward Eddie she notice he hadn't moved.

"Eddie?" she started cautiously. "I'm sorry." She walked around to face him and wrapped him in her arms. It was there, safely in her embrace that he allowed himself to grieve.

When Eddie pulled away Janet handed him the box of tissues and a beer. He set the beer aside but took the tissues. Taking a deep breath and sighing he was ready to talk.

"Well this totally doesn't throw a wrench in things." He began. "I have spent the last 3 weeks getting myself ready to fight Ray and now I have all this good … hrmpf …. Built up. Well I guess I can just help Nick take him out."

"Are you sure Eddie? I mean this is not the reaction I was expecting." 

"Oh no, I mean yes. I mean. Hell. Ok I mean yea I'm disappointed he's not my son. He is the greatest kid I know. After last week I wish I was 11 again so I could hang out with him and be his best friend. But honestly I don't need to get sucked into the whole Hannah/ Ray thing."

"Ok." Janet answered cautiously.

Eddie took another deep breath. "Do you think I could ever have a kid that cool?"

"I think he is that cool because you have been one of his best friends his whole life. And yea I think any kids you have will be that cool."

This brought a smile to Eddie's face. Kids. Family. Deep down that was all that Eddie ever wanted.

"Kids make you immortal", Janet added.

"Yea." Getting up Eddie continued, "I've got to finish these windows, can I come by for dinner tonight? Maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

"Absolutely, anything special you want for dinner? I've got some steaks in the freezer if you want to barbeque."

"Sounds great, I'll call you when I'm leaving." He leaned over and kissed her before heading out the door.

That evening when Eddie returned they sat up and speculated how tomorrow would go. They both agreed it should just be the 4 of them. Janet didn't want to go but Eddie insisted it would be good for Hannah. Janet knew it would be good for Eddie.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Once again they agreed to meet at Janet's. This time Eddie did the talking

"What is this, some sort of intervention?" Nick asked.

"No. It's just we may have found a match for your dad." Eddie answered.

Nick noticed that no one was excited.

"OK spill, Who?"

"Sam" Hannah whispered.

"huh? How can that be? He's Gavin's son."

"No Nick," Eddie said. "We believe he's your son."

"Excuse me." Nick said.

As Eddie and Hannah filled Nick in on the summer of 1997 Janet tried to hide in the background. Shock, anger, rage, disappointment and acceptance each came through the living room like a freight train. Nick and Eddie had words about fidelity. Nick felt betrayed by Eddie and no matter how many times Eddie and Hannah insisted it was because Nick hadn't returned, he wouldn't listen. Janet knew over time Nick would understand she was concerned about BF windows and their professional partnership. Before leaving Nick agreed to have the blood test the next day and have the results sent to Janet's house. Eddie gave him the name of his attorney in case he wanted it. Hannah left exhausted and Janet kept herself busy in her bedroom. Nick and Eddie agreed that under no circumstances would Ray be allowed to adopt Sam. They vowed to protect him at all costs. Janet was relieved that Eddie and Nick left on friendly terms.

That evening as Janet tended bar at Sully's, Eddie sat in his usual spot. He didn't stare down Rooster who had gotten used to him being there. He didn't argue baseball with Sully or flirt with Karen. He just sat and watched Janet work. It was a pretty busy night and she didn't hang and talk much. Ikey came by for a drink and Phil called but Eddie was just happy watching Janet. After everything he'd been through in the last few weeks all he wanted was to be with the one person who didn't judge him and who thought he was pretty terrific, even when he stinky sweaty after working on a job sight.

Janet really enjoyed having Eddie at the bar. It seemed like old times, before they started dating the first time, only better. The few words they were able to have were more meaningful than the flirtatious banter between bartender and customer. The place was nearly empty when it was time for last call. Eddie ordered a decaf coffee and offered to stay and help clean up. Janet insisted that he go home. She could sleep in the next morning but he hadn't finished their latest job and she knew Nick wouldn't be much help.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter33

Chapter33

The idea of being Sam's father consumed Nick's thoughts. As the days went by Nick became more accepting of the past. Talking it out with Eddie helped. They found a way to work together without the tension they had that first day. Both realized they weren't the people they were so many years ago and honestly they liked it.

It was then, while he waited for the result, that he found out that Ronnie was interested in Aubrey. He had suspected for some time that they were getting closer then they should have been but at the same time he realized he and Aubrey were drifting apart. He no longer turned to her for comfort when he needed it. Being so busy made Aubrey's ultimatum easier to take. They split up friendly but with little in common.

Working on "Captain Cupcake and the Candy Kid" kept him busy when he wasn't doing things with Best Friends Windows. He and Carter came up with nearly 40 story lines and the studio really liked the idea of a super hero not being the coolest guy around.

Meanwhile Phil and Pizza Girl were taking small steps to get him out of the house more. Once a week they took the car out. He was also sitting on the screen porch in the back yard nearly daily. Baby steps, she kept saying and Phil leaned her love as he took each step.

The big news came from Owen and Alison. They were going to renew their wedding vows. The Rowans had been hanging out with Eddie and Janet and Janet was helping Alison with some of the details. Just little things here and there. They were going to have a park ceremony followed by a barbeque and softball game. Planning this event was far different than helping Hannah with hers. Janet really liked helping Alison and really liked her for herself. Eddie was happy that Janet and his friends got along so well. Many times the guys would tell him that if they broke up again they were taking Janet's side and he'd have to find new childhood friends. 

Things were going really well for the group of friends as the summer went on until it was Janet's birthday.

"Hey barkeep! How about a draft?" Eddie said strutting into Sully's for lunch. 

"Are you on a job sight?" Janet asked knowing Eddie, tools and beer did not mix well.

"Nope. I'm finishing up my paper work so I can spend your birthday with you tomorrow. I was thinking we could drive down to providence and take your Grands out for lunch."

Janet handed him his beer and cautiously said "I'm sorry Eddie, I can't go. I have a date for tomorrow."

The blood drained from Eddie's face.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"A date?" Eddie whispered.

Seeing the panic in Eddie's eyes Janet quickly walked around the bar and answered. "Yea. Every year Sam takes me to a BoSox game." She gave him her best twinkly smile and leaned into a hug. She could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. Eddie exhaled.

"Funny, Very funny. You know I'm almost 30. My heart can't handle your jokes." He hugged her back tighter, breathing in the smell of her shampoo.

"Hey, yea wanna come? I haven't bought the tickets yet." She said. "Though I should tell you Hannah and Ray are probably coming too. We usually do it as a double date. Hannah and Ray vs. Me and Sam."

"A day with Big Cat?"

"No, A day with ME, My birthday."

"Ahh. Well when you put it that way…. Check with Sam and Hannah and I'm in. Can we take 2 cars?"

"Yea we can take two cars."

Sam was excited that Eddie wanted to go but Ray was not. Hannah made the point it was Janet's birthday and if she wanted Eddie there then he'd have to suck it up or stay home. Ray opted to stay home.

The next day they piled into Janet's Jeep. Eddie drove while the other three talked about past trips. Janet's birthday ballgames started long before Sam was born. It had begun before she was born. Her parents would take the 10 game packages each year. The year Janet was born her mom went into labor coming home from a game. Her dad took this as a sign and every year, on or near her birthday the family went to Fenway Park. 

Eddie loved hearing his passengers reminisce about past trips. There was the time they almost caught a foul ball and the time they got a flat tire on the way home. They had a routine when they got there and Eddie realized he was just along for the ride. Getting there early enough to eat they each went to a different concession stand and they each got different things. Hot Dogs and soda didn't cut it when you could have a cheese steak or chowder. Janet got the Polish sausage, Sam the hot dog, Hannah got the Cheese steak and Eddie decided on a Cuban sandwich. They found their seats and started eating. Sam ran down to the edge to talk to the players during warm ups as the adults watched, remembering their own youth.

After about 5 minutes, Janet knew something was wrong. She was having difficulty breathing. It wasn't like seasonal allergies, or even an asthma attack. Her chest felt like it was compressing and she couldn't inhale or exhale. Hurting moved but no one was noticing her distress. Sitting between her friends she started hitting them.

At first each was annoyed but when they looked at her they knew immediately something wasn't right.

Hannah ran for security and Eddie nearly carried her out of her chair and to the concourse. Every movement hurt her but he knew getting her someplace flat would be more helpful to the EMTs. He got her to the landing just as they arrived. Hannah stood there watching Sam, who hadn't noticed they were missing.

Janet kept squirming, trying to get comfortable. Her arms hurt. Her neck hurt. But mostly her chest and ribs hurt and being unable to breath scared her. She looked at Eddie for strength but all she saw was fear greater than her own. 

The EMT's were able to put oxygen on her and get her to lay still. They opened her shirt and put the defibrillator on her. It read no heart problems so they removed it immediately. Within a few minutes the pain went away, almost as quickly as it started. Now embarrassment replaced the fear as she lay there with her shirt open. Again she looked for Eddie's eyes. Finding them she locked onto them, a life line back to normal. Suddenly she had the urge to vomit and did so all over the cutest of the two EMT's.

"I am so sorry." She apologized. 

The EMT just wiped it off and said "you're not the first to do that to me. Heck you won't be the last today, but I venture you will be the cutest." Flirting with a patient often helped distract them. Eddie didn't even flinch. He was more concerned with Janet then getting jealous over some silly comment.

"Mom?" Sam asked hesitantly.

"Sam come here," Janet said getting on the stretcher. "I need you to do something for me. I need you and mom to stay here and watch the game for me. Eddie, will you give Sam some money for me?" she asked looking up.

As Eddie took out his wallet Janet continued. "I need you to get a program. In the back you can keep score, mom will show you or someone sitting next to us will help you. OK. You're gonna need to tell me play by play how the game goes. Remember I'm recording it at home so we can look for ourselves in the stands. OK?"

"Sure, are you going to be ok?"

"I'm gonna be fine. I just don't feel good. Look I got him pretty gross huh?"

Sam wasn't as scared anymore.

"Oh my camera, can someone take a picture of us with the paramedics and the guy I puked on." Leaning closer to Sam she said. "This will be a way better story than the flat tire."

Hannah smiled bravely while the loss prevention supervisor took the pictures. In all his years doing reports this was not the craziest thing he had seen. He didn't even blink.

"I'll call you when we know something." Eddie said to Hannah. "Call me if the game is over and you haven't heard from me." Leaning closer to her he handed her the gps out of Janet's purse. "You'll need this to find us when we're all done." He explained.

Hannah nodded, more concerned for Eddie than her friend who by now looked as if nothing happened.

As the Paramedics started to wheel her away Janet hollered, "Try to catch me a ball, OK Sam?"

"You got it Janet- See yea later!" Sam waved back concerned and frightened.

As they road down in the elevator to the loading dock where they kept an ambulance every game Eddie looked at her foot and rubbed it. Janet smiled lovingly at him saying "no sense in worrying. We'll find out soon enough what happened." When she still didn't get a response she continued. "It takes a brave man to carry such a girlie purse. You may not want the guys back home to see you with that." The paramedics chuckled but Eddie wore his fear like a blanket. "Hey" she said louder kicking her foot. Finally he looked at her. "This is NOT the worst birthday I've ever had. I've never ridden in the back of an ambulance before. I think it's gonna be pretty fun." Eddie finally gave her a small grin. As the paramedics pushed her toward the ambulance she reached for Eddie's hand and held tightly. He squeezed back more tightly than he had ever had before.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Chapter 35

In the back of the ambulance the paramedics continued to monitor her vitals while Eddie rode up front. The ride took less than a minute. The hospital was quite literally across the street from Fenway. Eddie was glad to be next to her again but when they got to the desk that would change. While the paramedics where checking her in she whispered to Eddie, "They'll make you stay out here if you're only my boyfriend. The paramedic said to tell them you're my fiancé and they'll let you in. OK?" Eddie nodded and gave her a quick kiss. 

"I'll be back as soon as they let me." He gave her another quick kiss and squeezed her hand as they began wheeling her into the treatment room. A receptionist then took Eddie to her cubical

Eddie was more and more lost with each question she asked. Finally he just handed her Janet's purse saying he was sure she could find something in there to answer her questions. She easily found Janet's wallet, insurance card and driver's license.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she asked him, "and how are you related to Miss Meadows?"

"I'm her fiancé." He answered. Hearing himself say those words gave him an unexpected sense of calm. "When I can I see her?" he asked.

"Right now. Follow me." She said taking him into the back. She stopped at the desk and asked gave the nurse the paper work and introduced Eddie as Miss Meadow's fiancé. 

The nurse answered coldly, "She's in 3." And the receptionist took him to a room that was divided by nothing more curtains. They found Janet alone with her eyes closed, hooked up to an EKG machine. She had an IV with something dripping into her arm and something clipped to her finger. She wasn't on oxygen but Eddie was positive that even saying hello would send something into a tail spin. 

Janet heard the curtain move and opened her eyes. "Hey, hey handsome. You found me." Turning to the receptionist she asked "he didn't give you too hard of a time did he? Did you find everything you needed?"

"He did fine and yes I have everything I need thank you." And suddenly the curtain and it was just the two of them. 

Eddie found a small stool and rolled over to her. He held and kissed her hand and then began rubbing it. "What did they say?" He asked in his bravest voice.

"My heart is fine and my lungs are clear. They took some blood and want to do some sorta echo something on my heart and an ultrasound of my abdomen. I'm just waiting for someone to take me to x-ray."

A tear rolled down Eddie's cheek. Janet wiped it with the back of her hand and then ran her fingers thru his hair looking at him she said. "I will be fine. I told you. I will be fine."

"Miss Meadows?" they heard as the curtain opened. "Ready to go for a ride?" 

"Absolutely, can he come too?" She asked.

The nurse knew instantly there was no saying no. "Sure but he'll have to wait outside during the scans."

"Deal." Eddie was able to say.

They seemed to be in radiology forever. There was a TV there and both were able to watch the ball game. They couldn't find Hannah and Sam but they did see a run score before Janet went in for her scans. It took nearly a full inning for her to return. Together they went back to the ER and waited for the doctor.

"Miss Meadows?" asked a very handsome ER doctor. "I'm Dr. Reynolds." Shaking Janet's hand and then Eddie's. "You seemed to have had a gall bladder attack. The ultrasound shows what seems to be a stone about the size of a golf ball in your gallbladder. When you get home you should see a surgeon immediately and have it removed within the month. In the mean time we will give you a list of food to avoid and some antacids to take with you. Your sandwich at the ball field probably set it off. Basically you will need to stay away from greasy foods, spicy foods, seltzers, things like that."

"That's it?" Eddie asked. "It's not her heart?" 

"No, we did find a thickening around a valve in your heart" the Dr. said to Janet. "But nothing that will cause you problems. You should probably see someone about that but it isn't urgent."

Color returned to Eddie's face for the first time since she had hit him at the park.

"The nurse will come in and unhook you. She will give you a discharge summery and a brief report to take home. It was a pleasure meeting you. I'm sorry you missed the game. From the noise in the reception area it must have been a good one."

"Thank you." Janet said. Eddie got up and shook his hand. If she hadn't known better she would have thought Eddie was going to hug him. Instead he hugged Janet, setting off the monitors. Both sat back and giggled.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter36

Chapter36

Eddie refused to leave Janet's side. He stood there while she was taken off the IV and EKG machine. Eddie found Janet's bag of clothes and handed them to her. He insisted on tying her sneakers for her and helped her into the wheel chair the hospital insisted she needed. When they got to the waiting area they realized the game was over. Eddie called Hannah and assured her all was good and that they would be ready and waiting whenever they got to the hospital.

It wasn't too hot in the shade so Eddie and Janet chose to wait outside on a bench away from the "crazies" in the waiting room.

Eddie turned, straddled the bench and just stared at Janet. "I'll have you know Edith, you scared the pants off of me today."

"Well I'll have you know Edward, I was mighty scared myself."

"I don't every want to feel that way again." His voice was quivering, he looked down at his hands.

"I hear you. Edith? You haven't called me Edith since we went to my Grands."

"Yea. I really like your grandmother and I like calling you Edith whenever you remind me of her." He said hugging her tightly.

"Well, I'm going to need a nickname for you. Hmmmm what will fit you?"

Eddie chuckled. "Oh this should be fun. OK give it your best shot."

"It may take a while." Janet leaned into Eddie's embrace and relaxed for the first time since the attack happened.

"I'm not going anywhere." Eddie answered kissing the top of her head.

"Bear." She announced sitting up.

"Bear?"

"Bear. You're a big ole Teddy Bear. Bear."

"Oh great and you don't think the guys will beat on me if they hear you call me Teddy Bear?"

"Oh grow up. You can tell them it's cuz you fight like a grizzly bear. But I'll know the truth." She hugged him a little harder and Eddie hugged back. There they sat holding onto each other not saying a word until they saw Hannah pull into the lot. "Come on bear." Janet said getting up. Eddie smiled.

"Not so fast Edith. I'm still your "fiancé" and you'll do what I tell you….. Until we get into the car." He held her hand knowing she was fine enough to walk on her own. They waited at the curb for Hannah. Janet wanted to sit in the back with Sam so Hannah sat up front while Eddie drove.

On the way home Janet told Sam about what happened. The ambulance, the ultrasound, the EKG. Then Sam told her about the game. He tried to take a picture of the jumbo screen when it said Happy Birthday and listed all the people who were there for their birthdays. He tried to catch a ball but didn't and then he took out the program and told her about all the plays he could remember. Hannah would occasionally look back at her friend sitting behind Eddie just to make sure she was ok but she no longer worried. She could tell by the conversation that Eddie had told the truth. She would need surgery but there was no immediate problems. Hannah rested her head against the door and closed her eyes. The day was almost over.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Chapter 37

After taking Hannah and Sam home Eddie took Janet home. While she took a shower Eddie searched the kitchen for something to eat. Finally he decided to make them toast and tea. They curled up on the coach and watched the game, the post game and the ESPN highlights. Fast forward was their friend. Janet was just about to fall asleep sitting up when Eddie nudged her and gave her a small box wrapped in birthday paper. Janet smiled and unwrapped the gift. It was a charm for her bracelet. She had to lean under the light to read what it said. Turning back to Eddie her eyes were full of tears and she was unable to speak. Eddie took the charm and added it to her bracelet. He then took her by the hand and led her to the bedroom for the first time since Rory's visit.

The charm read "Do Overs A New Beginning."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Around 3:30am Janet felt the bed move. She could hear Eddie up and around and expected him to return to bed. After a few minutes she heard the TV in the living room go on and the channels change. Normally she would have rolled over but this was their first night together and she became concerned. Searching for something to throw on she headed to the living room.

Eddie didn't hear her until she sat on the far edge of the couch, pulling a blanket around her. When he turned to look at her she noticed he was teary. Moving closer she said, "Talk to me."

Eddie took a deep breath and a tear rolled down his cheek. "Just a bad dream. I'll be fine."

"Tell me about it."

"It's stupid."

"The sooner you tell me the sooner we can get back to sleep."

"Ok but no laughing." Janet nodded. "It was today, every thing happened just the way it happened except I wasn't there. Hannah and Sam went with you to the hospital, and I kept running toward you and trying to be heard but it was like I was invisible. I just kept running and running but you couldn't hear me and you couldn't see me and then you came back her but I couldn't find you anywhere. I was scared and I couldn't find you and then I woke up."

"Ok." Janet said. "Look at me. I'm right here. I'm pretty healthy and I'm awfully cute." That made Eddie smile. "I'm not going anywhere, especially after last night." That made Eddie laugh. "So how about if I just sit right here." She said moving onto his lap, straddling his legs and facing him. "Now you can watch TV or we can think of something else to try to erase that dream."

Eddie gave her a playful pinch and wrapped his arms around her. Janet grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. They woke up on the couch hours later. Janet laying on Eddie's chest. Bad dreams had disappeared.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The next few days rambled on. Janet went to the doctor and scheduled her surgery. She talked to Sully and agreed to work 10 hours per week while she taught to maintain her health insurance coverage, something she now realized she could not do without. Eddie was a fixture at the bar and in her home. Some time she would come home from her early shift and find him fixing something that had needed attention for some time. Things had never been better. They no longer _tried _to make each other happy, they just did make each other happy.

Nick kept busy with the windows and realized he didn't miss Aubrey as much as he thought he would. His mind was preoccupied with Sam. Even when he worked with Carter he kept thinking. 'Would Sam go see this?'

Phil was making progress too. His current goal was to take the garbage to the can once a day. He often did it at night or when Pizza Girl was there but he was doing it.

Owen and Alison's party came up quickly. Janet was working on last minute prizes for the children's games and wrapping a small scrapbook she made for them as a gift when Eddie came thru the door.

"EDITH! I'M HOME!" He said joyfully. As he entered the kitchen to drop off the food he was surprised to find dinner in the crock pot. Yum he thought. Chicken stew.

"Hey Bear." Janet said coming from her bedroom. He handed her flowers from the grocery store and the mail. After a quick kiss she asked, "How was your day?"

"Good, and yours?"

"Great. I just finished the things for the Rowans and plan to take them over after dinner. I was thinking we could stop at Cold Stone on the way back." She said flipping through the mail. "Damn."

"What's wrong?" he said grabbing a beer.

"Nick's results." Janet said holding up an envelope.

"Whoa"

"What do you think we should do?" Janet asked.

"Call him?"

"But we have the Rowan thing tomorrow. It's gonna hit the fan. Is it fair to them?"

Eddie took a big swig of beer as he thought. "Yea got a point. Maybe we should do this tomorrow after Owen and Alison's thing."

"Yea," Janet said putting the letter in her room. She hid it in her dresser under the blue jeans she didn't wear any more.

"Aren't you curious?" Eddie asked as she walked out.

"Yea but it's not my news. Besides you know Sam is Nick's."

"Yea, I guess. Tomorrow should be different. I saw Ikey today, he's not going even though Owen said it was ok. He got some girl to go with him to the casinos in Connecticut so they're leaving tonight and will be back tomorrow."

"Cool." Janet began scooping out their dinner into deep bowls. They sat in front of the TV watching news and ESPN and ate their dinner in relative quiet. Just as they finished Hannah called with a wedding emergency. As Janet took the call Eddie cleaned up their dinner and washed the dishes. He had come to see Janet's home as an extension of his but still didn't feel comfortable about leaving her to do all the cleaning. At his house Phil was home all day but here Janet worked as hard if not harder than he did. He enjoyed her house so much more which was why he tried to bring it up to the beauty it could be.

"ARGH." Janet said out of frustration.

"Wedding the devil giving Hannah some problems?"

"No the printer spelt Ray's name as Roy."

Eddie couldn't help but laugh.

"Wait…. If that's not enough to make you laugh, he's the printer for Castaldo Construction."

Eddie nearly spit out his beer.

"I told her I'd call the printer that does Sully's menus, maybe he can help her out." She said getting on the internet. Janet found the number and called the guy at home. He was very cordial and told Janet to have Hannah call him immediately. With a little work he'd be able to get them done by Sunday.

Janet hung up with Hannah, having given her all the information. She told her that even though it was a rush job he wasn't charging her more. That he was really hoping to become Ray's new printer.

She then returned to the couch and ESPN.

"So with all this wedding talk, what kind of wedding do you want?" Eddie asked trying his best not to imply anything.

Janet smirked at him. "As a girl I always dreamed of a princess wedding, white gown, family friends. The whole shebang. But this is my fifth time as a bridesmaid or maid of honor. Two of the couples are already getting divorced. So I'd have to say marrying the right guy is more important than the one day. I'd still want family and friends, kinda like the Rowans' are doing. Maybe I'd elope to Vegas. Nah the Grands would get upset. I don't know. Maybe in the church on Nottingham. The big white one. My folks were married there. I went to Sunday school there as a kid. What about you?"

"Guys don't care so much about it. At least no me. Any opportunity to party and I'm there."

"So you'll be my date to Hannah and Ray's wedding?"

"Sure." He answered quickly and confidently. "I know it ain't gonna happen. Nicky's gonna be the dad and he'll never let Ray adopt him. That will bring a stop to this nonsense."

Janet couldn't figure out what the nonsense was. Hannah and Ray, the wedding, Nick and Hannah, Sam. Janet just let it drop.

"Nick a dad, pretty crazy." She answered trying to get off the whole wedding topic.

"Yea. How about you? You ever think about having kids?"

Inwardly she groaned. That didn't work she thought. "Yea kids would be great. They kind of make you immortal. I just hope they turn out as great as Sam. And you?" she added hoping that if she made him uncomfortable he'd change the topic.

"I always wanted a big family, nine boys, a baseball team!" He laughed. "Guess I'm getting too old for that."

"How do you know you don't have nine already?" she said with a twinkle.

"OK EDITH. Enough of that." He said throwing a pillow at her. "Three I think will be good." He continued. "But not all at once. My cousin has triplets, girls. The house is complete kios all the time."

Janet laughed. "So did the Sox win?" she asked hoping this would bring an end to the conversation. "I think I missed it on the ticker."

Finally the conversation changed to something more neutral.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Chapter 40

With all the worry about a park party in August. The weather, the heat, the food, it turned out to be a wonderful day. A slight breeze off the lake made sitting in the shade comfortable. Everyone had a great time. The food was good and Janet forgot about her diet restrictions.

As Eddie and Nick stood talking to Phil on the lap top. Janet walked over and grabbed Eddie's arm hard. She was having another attack. Not as severe as the one at Fenway but enough to make her want Eddie to lean on.

"What's wrong" he said not realizing what was happening. Nick, Pizza Girl and Phil suddenly got quiet.

"Gall bladder." She was able to whisper.

"Ok, do you want me to call 911?"

She shook her head no. As he grabbed her and held her so she wouldn't fall.

"Do you want to sit? Lay down? Throw up?"

Each question was answered with a head shake no.

"Can you breath?" Again no.

"Please let me call 911." He begged.

Slowly Janet exhaled and then inhaled and then exhaled again.

"Can you breath?" Eddie asked again.

"Yes." She was able to answer.

"Then come sit with me for a few minutes." Nick grabbed some folding chairs and set them together. Eddie carefully placed her in a seat and sat next to her never letting go.

"Was that what happened in Boston?" Nick asked truly concerned.

"No, Boston was worse." Eddie said. "At least now we know it's not her heart." Turning back to Janet he asked. "What the hell did you eat?"

"It's my fault. I didn't realize the burgers had so much fat. I figured the grill had dripped most of it out. There really isn't much here I could eat."

Eddie looked over at the buffet and realized she was right. "Ok you're done. We'll stay a while longer and then I'll take you home and you can reheat some of the chicken from last night. That didn't give you a problem."

"K." She answered putting her head on his chest.

"Nick, maybe you can come and hang with us at Janet's tonight. I want to replace some of her windows and she doesn't trust me to pick something good." Eddie hoped his friend would understand what he was getting at and he wouldn't have to explain things to Phys or Pizza Girl.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'm getting. Any takers?" Nick said holding up his beer bottle.

"I'm good." Said Phil laughing.

After Nick walked away Hannah came up to check on her friend. Ray came with her but stayed a few feet away from Eddie. Janet could feel Eddie's blood pressure rise.

"You ok?" Hannah asked.

"Yea, just a poor food choice." Janet answered. "How'd it go with the invitations?"

"Great! I met with him at 8 am and he said he'd have them done by 6pm tonight. He didn't have the same paper but offered me a better quality for the same price. Ray's gonna call the other guy on Monday and take care of that for me."

"Terrific." Janet said supportively. Turning to Ray. "Sully really likes him. I know you're not looking for a new printer but he's always come thru for the bar. Always fixes his mistakes. Once we didn't realize he misplaced the decimal point on the onion soup. Didn't sell any for 79.50. He replaced all the menus at no charge. Like I said Sully really likes him."

"Thanks Janet. I'll keep that in mind when I talk to the Rob on Monday." Ray answered still keeping his distance. "Are you sure you're ok? Hannah told me how bad it was in Boston and you didn't look too good a few minutes ago. "

"I'm good really. Thanks for asking." She got up from her chair next to Eddie and gave her friend a hug. The guys just stared each other down. Janet then went over to Ray and gave him a brief hug also. "I'll talk to you later." She said to Hannah as she sat back next to Eddie, who never stopped staring at Ray.

"Alright, I'll call you and tell you how they look. Bye Janet, Eddie." Hannah said taking Ray's hand and walking away.

Janet looked at Eddie who was watching Ray intently. She put her hand up to his face forcing him to look at her. When he did she smiled and kissed him deeply.

"Um what was that for?"

"That was for not getting into it with Ray even though I know you wanted to."

"Note to self, kiss is better than fist."

Both were laughing as Nick returned.

"Let's get out of here." Nick said having had enough and eager to find out the test results.

After saying good bye to the Rowan's Nick took Pizza Girl home to Phil and headed to Janet's.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Janet called Hannah while they drove home to tell her the results were there and that Nick was coming over. Hannah used the excuse of showing Janet the invites as a reason to go over. Ray wasn't thrilled but she left him and Sam and headed to Janet's.

As was expected Nick was in fact Sam's father.

"You know Hannah, there is no way I'm letting Ray adopt Sam." Nick said.

"Yea I figured. Can you guys give me a few days to tell Ray before you tell the rest of the guys or even the commander?"

"Yea but I'm gonna ask dad's doctors about Sam's stem cell donation."

"Yea please do anything to save your dad."

"Hannah" Eddie interrupted. "If you need us there when you tell Ray, we've got your back."

"K"

"And Hannah," he continued. "If you don't call us before call us immediately after. I'm sure he'll be spitting fire and want to take it out on us."

"K".

Hannah left quietly. She didn't know how or when she was going to tell him but she knew it had to be done quickly.

Janet made herself scarce while the childhood friends talked about all the different things that could happen. She would bring beer or snacks or just sit over to the side while they talked.

Eventually Nick left and Janet gave him a huge hug. Nick didn't want to let go. He didn't have Hannah or Aubrey and couldn't tell Phil or even his dad. Janet asked him to spend the night with them but he insisted on leaving.

After eating the left over chicken Janet and Eddie went to his house to watch TV with Phil. He'd been home all day and Pizza Girl had asked them to hang with them and play some board games.

Phil picked "newlywed game". Eddie argued for spin the bottle. Phil won. As the girls brought out some snacks and drinks the front door opened, it was Ikey.

"Hey Ikey! You're back early" Phil said setting up the cards.

"Yea, the casino isn't as much fun when you blow thru your money by lunch." He answered.

"Good, now we don't have to play this game. How about scene it or monopoly?" Eddie volunteered, really not wanting to play the newlywed game.

"No, he can be Alex Trebek!" Janet said not helping his cause.

"Sure I can read the questions." Ikey said opening a beer.

Taking pads and papers the questions began.

Over the next hour the friends laughed and teased each other. Questions about Ginger vs. Maryanne would cause quite heated discussions between the guys. The girls laughed because they knew Phil was a Maryanne guy, Eddie and Ikey were Ginger guys regardless of what they said.

"Ok," Ikey said "next question. Ladies this is you talking- 'I really like when my boyfriend blanks but I love when my boyfriend blanks. Phil?"

"Ok She really likes when I … um…. When I clean the kitchen, but she loves when I nibble her ear."

"lame-o" Eddie said.

"Yippee." Exclaimed Pizza Girl flipping her paper. Showing she wrote kitchen and nibbling ears.

"Point to team PHYSIE PIZZA. Eddie, your turn." Continued Ikey.

"No problemo! Janet likes when I have dinner ready when she gets home from work and loves when I fix things in the house." Eddie answered confidently.

Janet turned red and hit him with her pad of paper.

"I'm guessing we won this one!" Phil proclaimed.

"Errg" Janet said. "I like when you sing to me and I love when you rub my feet after a long day at work." Again she hit him with her pad.

Everyone was laughing including Eddie. "Ok, ok I guess I know what I'll be doing the rest of the evening."

"And the score is now 23 to 7 Eddie and Janet you can still come back with this last question." Announced Ikey. "Gentlemen. If the world were going to end today, what one thing would you like to do? Pizza Girl?"

"If world were going to end tomorrow I think Phil would want to leave the house and walk bare foot in the park."

Phil smiled showing his paper. "Take a walk in the park without shoes." His paper said. "ooyah". Phil said pumping his fist into the air.

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Janet," Ikey said trying to continue. "There is no way you can win so it looks like you and Eddie will buying the Chinese food when it gets here. But in the spirit of the newlywed game may we have your answer?"

"OK. If the world were going to end tomorrow I think Eddie would like to have a huge picnic in the back yard with all his friends and a big screen TV playing highlights of the 2004 and 2007 World Series." Janet answered cautiously not really know what Eddie's answer would be.

"Ooooo Good answer." Phil said looking at Eddie.

Eddie just smiled.

"Eddie? Your money and your answer?" Phil said putting out his hand for the cash.

Eddie, a bit embarrassed turned his paper over. It said….

I would marry Janet Meadows.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The friends sat stunned staring back and forth between Eddie and Janet. Eddie knew if he looked at Janet he would lose it and he didn't want to tear up in front of the guys. Janet could only stare at him. Ikey finally stepped up.

"Seriously man? You'd be stupid to wait that long." Everyone but Janet and Eddie laughed. Finally he looked at her, cautiously, kind of sideways. He could see her disbelief so he turned and looked at her face to face. Their audience fell silent.

"What do you say Janet? Will the greatest, most beautiful woman in the world marry the insecure captain of the football team?" Eddie asked. Fear gripped his heart. Had he miss read her signals? Tears were welling up in his eyes as he noticed a single tear run down Janet's cheek. He knelt down in front of her, between her legs, close enough to feel her breath; he looked up at her almost begging. All she could do was wrap her arms around him, burying her face in her neck. A confused Eddie looked over at his friends with a questioning what he should do as he held her. Pulling her away from him so he could look in her eyes, he wiped her tears and with anguish in his voice said, "Come on Edith what do you say?"

Hearing him call her Edith, Janet smiled broadly, nodded and kissed him deeply allowing her tears to flow. Eddie returned her kiss with a hunger that normally would have embarrassed him. Separating Eddie asked again, "is that a yes?"

"Yes, Eddie, I will marry the captain of the football team."

"Yea" hollered Pizza Girl clapping her hands and hugging both of them. Soon Phil and Ikey were in the hug too.

"Ok ok ok." Eddie said digging in his pocket. "If you want your own ring, I'll take you out and we'll get you one but in the mean time I have this." He continued pulling a very old ring from his pocket and sliding it on her finger. Janet took her other hand and put it to her mouth. She knew the ring was not her Grandmother's ring but her Grandmother's mother's ring. Gram wore it like a cocktail ring and Janet had always admired it.

"How?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"She gave it to me when we went down to see Bye Bye Birdie." Janet looked at him questioning his timing. Seeing her confusion he continued. "I blame Ikey." He said with a smile. "When we were at Angela Ferilli's funeral. I admitted that I had been looking for a woman like Angela my whole life. Ikey challenged each of us that we might each have our Angela already waiting for us at home. I knew he was right. Then when we were in Providence your Grands pulled me aside and told me they had never seen two people more perfect for each other. Grams gave me this ring and said I should give it to you when I proposed."

Janet smiled again and started crying again and kissed Eddie again. Breaking their embrace she announced. "I have to call Hannah!" Everyone laughed at her reaction to possibly the romantic thing they had ever seen. While Janet pulled out her cell phone there was a knock on the door. Eddie got up to pay for the Chinese food while Ikey and Phil got up to get drinks. They could all hear a cell phone ring as Eddie opened the door to find Hannah standing there crying with Sam at her side.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Sam led his mom into a house that few months earlier scared him to death. He then made his way over to Phil. Janet, shocked ran to her friend and held her. Eddie closed the door while Janet and Ikey helped Hannah to a seat on the couch. Everyone tried to get close enough to support her but not crowd her too much. Clinging to Janet she was able to say, "Ray knows."

Eddie flipped open his cell phone and speed dialed Nick who was at home with his dad, the Dean and Ronnie. "Ray knows Hannah's at my house with Sam. Watch your back. NO stay there we've got it covered. STAY THERE! Shit." And he clicked off his phone. "Nick's on his way over." This made Hannah cry harder.

While they all waited the Chinese food came. Ikey then called out for pizza knowing it was gonna be a long night (and Sam didn't like Chinese food).

Nick pulled right onto the front lawn, tearing up the turf and barely remembering to put the car in park. He grabbed Hannah from Janet and held her tightly. Janet and Eddie went over to Sam. And knelt next to him. Looking Janet straight in the eye he said "I know, I know, I heard the whole thing."

"Tell us what happened," Eddie said to Sam.

Looking at Janet and Eddie he began. "Ray and I were playing halo 3 when mom got home from Janet's. We both could tell something was wrong and mom didn't want to talk about it. Ray kept pressing and that made mom not talk more. Ray was pretty crabby about having to spend the day with "those losers" just to have mom leave and go to Janet's. But when she came home crabby he wouldn't drop it. Mom told me to go up stairs and I did but I didn't go to my room. I listened." Taking a drink of water that Pizza Girl brought for both of them he continued. "Mom said that Gavin wasn't my dad and that Nick was. Ray went crazy. He was yelling that Nick has no rights and that Ray's been more of a dad to me and how Nick was not going to destroy his family. Mom said Nick will never sign over parental rights but she would work something out. That she and Ray would still have custody and Nick would get visitation. Ray kept yelling something about he has no rights he hasn't been here and he just kept ranting and ranting. Mom started crying and I came downstairs. She wanted me to go back up and Ray kept saying no I should stay and learn all about my dead beat dad and he said what kinda man leaves a girl pregnant doesn't step up. Then mom stopped crying and forgot I was there and said that Nick didn't find out until today and another guy had to take a paternity test too and she was sorry about the lies neither guy was a dead beat because everyone thought my dad was Gavin. She told Ray to calm down that they were still getting married and we were all still going to be a family. She kept saying 'I love you Ray, I'm marrying you Ray'. I don't think Ray heard her because he stormed out of the house. Mom grabbed her keys and we got in her car. I thought she was going to follow him but instead we went to Janet's and when no one was there we came here."

All Janet could do was hug Sam. Eddie rubbed his and Janet's backs and looked at Hannah who was calming down in Nick's arms. He then looked around the room at the shocked look on his friend's faces.

Janet looked at Phil, "Call Owen, he needs to watch his back."

"This is gonna be bad" Hannah said. "Real bad."

"Just one question Hannah Jane" Nick said looking into her eyes. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life with Ray?"

Hannah couldn't speak. She just started crying again.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Ray drove around town like a mad man. He had the urge to break someone, some thing. Matt Lauch was not going to be able to help with. The pending charges from the incident months ago prevented him from doing Ray's dirty work. No this would be on Ray. Storming the steps to the Garrett house he was ready to send Nick to the hospital. Pounding on the door he was taken back when it opened to reveal the commander.

Mr. Garrett had always been a strong intimidating man. Someone who commanded respect just by walking in the room. To see him in the third round of treatments shocked him. He had lost a lot of weight and seemed to have aged 40 years since Ray's engagement party. The shock stopped Ray dead in his tracks.

"Come in son." The commander said in an insistent tone. Ray complied.

"I know why you're here and you can not, will not hurt my son or any of his friends."

Ray just stared in disbelief. He started to object.

"No son. Listen to me. Be angry with Nick all you want but you love Hannah and hurting Nick or any of his friends will cause her to hate you. Right now I'm sure she's just as upset as you are but for different reasons. If you love her the way you say you do you will find her and figure out a way to make it work. I assure you if Hannah wants to marry you nothing Nick can say or do will change that. Don't do something stupid."

Ray found talking to the commander comforting. The two sat and talked for sometime. Mr. Garrett explained about the chord cells and how they may save his life and how no one thought that anyone but Gavin was Sam's father until very recently. Apparently it was the adoption that was the catalyst for all the pain they were now suffering. Before leaving Ray took out his cell phone and called Hannah Jane.

Janet answered the phone. After a brief conversation with Janet he spoke with Hannah. They agreed to meet back at her house to talk. He was not pleased that Sam was staying with Eddie and Phil but he agreed that he and Hannah had to talk privately. He thanked the commander and assured him that he would remain calm throughout the evening.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Chapter 45

After Hannah left the guys worked on settling Sam in and making sure he was ok. They set him up on the couch Phil's TV room. Phil, Ikey and Nick decided to spend the night there too. Seeing it was a sea of testosterone and knowing she didn't know much about 11 year old boys Pizza Girl said her good byes and promised to bring donuts in for breakfast the next morning.

Eddie took Janet home and made it clear to the guys he wouldn't be back. It had been a long day, the Rowan's party, Janet's attack, Nick's results, Hannah's fall out. No one seemed to remember that Eddie proposed and Janet said yes.

Janet was quiet on the ride home and Eddie just let it be. He pulled into the local grocery store and picked up some rice pudding, something they've both come to love. He also grabbed the best looking roses and a bunch of assorted flowers. His choice wasn't bad for a 12:17am purchase but still he wished they were nicer. Before heading out to the car he got the cashier to get him a piece of floral paper and he made a bouquet out of his purchase. He was able to get to the car without Janet noticing. She was staring out the window when he sat down and put the pudding between them. He waited for her to turn and look at him before he handed her the flowers. "I love that you put the people you love before yourself but tonight was supposed to be your night and I'll be damned if it is not going to be the most memorable nights of your life."

Janet teared up and took the flowers. She leaned in and kissed him hungrily on the lips. Wiping her tears with his thumb he leaned in and kissed her back. "Let's go home." He said.

Back at Janet's she found a vase for the flowers and took the pudding into the kitchen. Eddie went to her bed room and found her favorite flannel lounge pants and one of his old t-shirt and his old flannel shirt and put them on the bed. He then grabbed another pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt and put them on. Coming out to the living room he looked like he was ready for a long winter's nap, not a hot august night. He turned down the air conditioning to 74 and walked up behind Janet who was opening the pudding. "Let me do that. I laid out your favorite outfit on the bed why don't you go change and meet me on the couch." He said hugging her from behind.

"Deal" she answered.

When she came out wearing her most comfy jammies she noticed he had put "Bye Bye Birdie" with Dick Van Dyke on the DVD and had a blanket and pillows out on the couch for her to lounge on. Making sure she sat where he wanted, then he lavishly presented her with a bowl of pudding. He sat at the opposite side of the couch, grabbed the tube of peppermint foot cream he had found in the bathroom and began rubbing her feet. By the time he put clean socks on her feet she was asleep. He smiled, turned down the TV and tucked her in. He cleaned their mess and crawled into her bed for a good night's sleep. He knew at that moment that this was the life he always dreamed about.

The next morning, before the sun came up, Janet joined him in bed. She was careful not to wake him but was curious why he had gone to bed without her. A few hours later as the sun peaked thru the window Eddie could hear Janet's breathing change. "Good morning Edith."

"Mmmm" she answered curling into his arms.

"So I was thinking we could get up and have breakfast at IHOP and then head to the jewelry store to look at rings. What do you think?"

"Rings?" she replied.

"Did you forget you promised to be my wife?" he said teasingly.

"Mummy- I thought it was a dream." She admitted nudging in tighter.

"It is-mine. But I thought before you decided on keeping "GG"'s ring you'd want to check out what's out there?"

"Hey dude, I'm always ready to spend your money on myself," She said sitting up. "Did Grams really give this to you last April?"

"Yup." He said taking her hand and letting the ring dance in the morning sun. "Before everything happened last spring I had decided that I would probably ask you under the fireworks on July 3rd." Suddenly he became quiet remembering how they sat there barely speaking this year. Still he was glad they had gone. "As your birthday got closer I knew I had forgiven myself for everything I had done to reinforce any doubts you had. I knew I wanted you to be my girlfriend but didn't know if marriage would be the end result. Hence the charm." Eddie took a deep breath and continued. "But when I thought you were dying I knew I didn't want another day in my life without you." Eddie started tearing up. "I want you to be the mother of my children, and when we are old and grey I want send videos to our grandchildren telling them how I slept thru "Bye Bye Birdie". I want to marry my best friend. "

Janet wrapped herself around Eddie while a tear rolled down his cheek. "That sounds wonderful bear." Eddie chuckled.

"I have to admit I loved telling the nurse in Boston that I was your fiancé. You know I've been carrying this ring around since the day after your birthday waiting for a perfect moment to ask you."

"Well last night was perfect though you have to admit that my answer was better. The last day, barbeque, friends, beer, World Series Wins?" Janet stated.

"And you as my wife? It would be a perfect day." Eddie added kissing her knowing that IHOP didn't open for another hour.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Chapter 46

As the summer ended life in the Ridge was about the same as it always was. Ray was a constant threat and the guys walked around town with a heightened sense of danger. The police had charged Matt Lauch and his friends with assault charges without Eddie's signature. Nick and Eddie hired criminal attorney at Janet's insistence and they had met with him regarding the situation with Ray. They wanted to protect Best Friend Windows and their friends. They all promised not to approach or instigate and to walk away AND under no circumstance were they to throw the first punch.

Things with Hannah and Ray seemed on the surface to be working out. Ray was far more attentive then ever with Hannah and pretty much knew her whereabouts at all times. It didn't seem to bother Hannah but it did bother Janet. The girls still went on their walks but the free flowing discussions stopped. Hannah was so wrapped up in her own drama she didn't notice Janet's engagement ring for almost a week and even then she only thought it was a gift from her Grand. She never presumed Janet would be engaged. Janet decided to leave it be until she noticed or until someone else told her. Hannah made her choice with Ray and Janet didn't agree with it. Making a stink about either Ray or Eddie would just make the wall between them taller.

Janet decided she wanted to keep her GG's ring as her engagement ring. To her it represented the love Eddie had for her when they went to Rhode Island but also the love they had for each other after perhaps the worst time of their lives. Looking at it she saw the love they would share forever. Eddie was not disappointed that he didn't buy her ring but did insist on buying another charm with the date he proposed on it. He also promised himself that one day he would get her something she wouldn't expect at a time she wouldn't expect it.

Aubrey and Ronnie were cautiously dating and Nick didn't care. He was trying to spend as much time with Sam as he could. He would swing by for a pick up when Ray wasn't around or would meet Hannah somewhere whenever he wanted to see Sam. Hannah was really great about letting them have time together. There were times that she would tell Nick they had plans with Ray but always made a point to set Nick up with some other time.

Medically speaking the Commander was holding his own. His treatments were horrible but knowing Sam was his Grandson gave him strength he didn't know he had. A few more vials of blood were being tested to see if Sam was a better match then Ronnie or Nick. The Dean geared up for new semester at the university. She had enjoyed her summer schedule but was really looking forward to business of new classes.

Janet also got her surgery out of the way. She was glad it was a same day surgery and she was in her house that night. Putting their engagement to the test Eddie sat with her for the surgery and the first few days afterward. He fed her ice chips and held her hair while she threw up from the anesthesia. That first night when she had to sleep sitting upright he sat with her and helped her get up every time she needed to go to the bathroom. He sat in the bathroom while she showered in case she go dizzy or needed help. He even went to a Deli in the Flats for the best chicken soup ever made. Within a week she was moving quite well but in those first few days she fell in love with Eddie Latekka all over again!

Labor Day weekend approached everyone seemed to settle into their routines. The Rowan's had another Barbeque. This time Owen demanded Ikey be there. It was difficult but he really felt it was the best way to get past the hurt. Nick came and brought Carter Bump and Karen with him. Ronnie spent the day helping Aubrey move into her new off campus apartment and didn't come by. The commander and the dean stayed home and enjoyed the peace and quiet until about 4pm, then they went over for some noise and dinner. They picked up Sam on the way. Hannah and Ray had a small party for some of the guys from Ray's crews. Matt Lauch was no where to be seen and Ray was making it a point to stay away from him for Hannah's sake. Phil and Pizza Girl watched the MDA telethon against her protests but Phil insisted. Janet worked the early shift and was able to leave at 3. Eddie came by at 2:30 to pick her up. They joked that never again would he forget to pick her up for an Owen Rowan barbeque. Or for any reason.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Author's note: OK this story is way too long. I'm stopping here at the end of the summer and hope to begin a Fall story continuing where this one ends. I want to thank EVERYONE who encouraged me and their kind words. I want to thank the creators and ABC for letting us write stories about their characters and the writers and actors for such inspiring stories. Keep writing and keep October Road on the air!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Author's note: OK this story is way too long. I'm stopping here at the end of the summer and hope to begin a Fall story continuing where this one ends. I want to thank EVERYONE who encouraged me and their kind words. I want to thank the creators and ABC for letting us write stories about their characters and the writers and actors for such inspiring stories. Keep writing and keep October Road on the air!

Second note. I finished this story over a week ago and Fall in the Ridge has been started but not moved forward as quickly as I would like. Why? You may ask? A different story needs to get out of my head first.

I will try to post it quickly- it is called Recovery (as of right now)

Sharing a Jeddie moment, my dear child's school is performing bye bye birdie, and my husband didn't sleep thru it.


End file.
